Balance
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: Asura infiltrates the school if only to be closer to Maka. Who he eventually ends up kidnapping. At first Maka feels terrified of his motives and confused too. But she soon finds out all's not as it seems. Will she be able to see past his front and into his heart. Will she be able to love him as he loves her? AsuraxMaka WARNING: Lemon. I'm just winging it but I think you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Lol HAIII! First story for me and this is AsuraxMaka story. I just love this pairing ^-^ haaa.

ANYWAYS!

I really hope you like it lawl. i'm thinking of putting lemon in here? I dunno. Hope you guys like it though. Feel free to correct me anytime and stuff and sorry for any grammar spelling errors and things like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater and stuff cuz i dont think i would've been able to make something that awesome.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Maka Albarn._

The name filled his mind, his very being.

The Kishin Asura groaned in frustration, then jumped at the echo it produced.

It was so quiet where he was. After all, who can say that they live on the moon. The cavern in which he dwelled was so dark but comforting at the same time. No one to harm him. Nothing to find him. Alone.

But he found that with each passing second, he sought the company of one person.

_Maka Albarn._

Asura gnashed his teeth. Each day he spied through the eyes of those possessed by madness. Especially Franken Stein. It wouldn't be long till he was devoured by insanity. It was the perfect opportunity to spy on DWMA and on the souls that surrounded Stein daily.

One of whom went by the name of Maka Albarn always in the company of that infuriating scythe Soul Eater.

At the thought of Soul, Asura boiled with rage and jealousy. Obviously they were affectionate towards each other.

"Argh!" Asura leapt out of the cavern and walked stealthily towards the surface of the moon. Looking down at DWMA, he pondered and played with the idea of Maka being enveloped in his arms and sighed with content. He imagined her forest green eyes burning with the courage he last saw through the eyes of that clown in the factory, her ash blond hair tied into pigtails.

Staring intently at the academy, Asura drew up a frighteningly perfect plan on how he could woo Maka. How he could snake his hands up her shirt while she would be writhing be- _Back to the plan. Last thing I need is a hard-on. _

But could he pull it off?

It was too scary. No way could he... But if it meant having Maka...

Asura chuckled with delight.

Having Maka and studying her grigori soul. It will be like killing two birds with one stone. Courage won't last. He'll make sure of that so long as madness and fear rules the world, the light that is courage will be swallowed up in darkness.

_I'm coming Maka, love._ Asura smiled. _I'm coming soon._

* * *

"Achoo!" Maka sniffled.

Soul looked at Maka and brought his hand up to her head. "You okay? Better not be coming down with a cold." he closed his eyes in concentration.

Maka swatted his hand away. "Don't worry I'm not." They both left it at that and kept walking through the halls of DWMA. "So why do you think Shinigami-sama called for us? Maybe a mission?"

Soul grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Doubt it. He called for just the two of us. Lately the missions he assigns to us goes for the rest of the Spartoi group. I don't think he'd send only us to search for the Kishin. It'd be too dangerous."

Maka looked at him in mock shock. "You're using your head for once Soul. Im impressed."

Soul smirked. "It would take hell of a lot more to impress a bookworm like you."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul lay on the floor in front of the door to the Death Room.

"Oh look Soul. Get up we're here." she exclaimed with just a tad too much enthusiasm.

Opening the door she waited for Soul to compose himself and entered after him. Soul muttered something about 'her damn books' and 'brain damage'.

As they both approached Shinigami-sama who was surprisingly out of the mirror for once, they saw he was standing next to a boy around their age. Black, shoulder-length hair that framed his face, wine red eyes a slightly bit darker than Soul's, very pale, dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans and tall.

The first word that came to mind was, _Emo?_

But on closer inspection she saw that he was really, really cute. Or if Liz were here she'd define him in her own terms as "hot".

She didn't understand the use of that word and always raised an eyebrow at Liz whenever she used it. Liz would always just shake her head in sympathy. _Oh Maka, _she'd say. _So young._

Maka and Soul stepped onto the raised platform in which they all now stood on and addressed Shinigami. "Hello Shinigami-sama."

"Maka! Soul! Heller there. 'Sup?"

Maka and Soul just stared at him and a breeze blew in the room.

Soul snickered, breaking the silence, "Awkward." he sung in a falsetto tone.

"What? That's how the kids say it these days right?" Shinigami scratched his head. "Oh well. I called you guys in because we got a transfer. Go introduce yourself, kid."

All eyes turned to him and he lifted his head. The boy looked Maka in the eye and smiled. "My name's A. Looking forward to my time here."


	2. Chapter 2

lol when i finished the first chapter i was like "oh shiit i have writer's block thingy"

xD im like totally winging this story too. i dont even know what im doing haa. enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"My name's A. Looking forward to my time here."

Maka carefully analyzed him. Soul gave him a huge, lopsided grin and Shinigami was heard sipping some tea.

_He seems pretty normal enough. But his eyes though... they're not right._

Maka stuck her arm out and formally introduced herself. "Maka Albarn. Scythe Meister. Just call me Maka kay?"

A shook her hand and widened his grin. Maka began to withdraw her hand when A momentarily tightened his grip. This startled Maka but A withdrew his hand and mumbled out a 'nice to meet you' and turned to Soul. _I guess that was all in my head then._

A stuck out his hand to shake Soul's but Soul instead just grabbed A's hand and hugged him bro-style. "I'm Soul, Maka's scythe. I'm the only one weapon who'd be able to handle short tempered, tiny titted, bookwo-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Soul was once again on the floor clutching his head, Maka behind him red in the face, taking some satisfaction from him writhing in pain.

Maka froze and glanced up at A who was tensed up, wide eyed and very still. She blushed and apologized profusely, glaring at the now-sitting Soul who was smoothing out his hair while he was mumbling something about being uncool.

A automatically forced himself to relax and forced an amused grin. _That took me by surprise._

Shinigami cleared his throat. "If you guys don't mind taking it out in the hall..." he trailed off from there, clearly wanting them out before they caused _some _irreparable damage. Hey, with them you'd never know.

Everyone made a sheepish smile and shuffled out of the Death Room.

As they made it out into the halls of DWMA, they were met by Kidd, Liz and Patty who were arguing about symmetry. Maka's face automatically brightened and she called them over enthusiastically.

As Kidd approached Maka he had a serious expression on his face and Maka automatically asked, "What happened Kidd?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone quieted to look at the two. Kidd then responded, "One of your pigtails are slightly lower than the other."

Everyone gave an exasperated sigh.

"Who cares?"

"Really Kidd. Really?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uhh..."

Maka rolled her eyes as Kidd fixed her pigtails to look completely symmetrical. "Kidd, Liz, Patty. I want you guys to meet the new transfer that DWMA got today. This is A." She turned to A and stated, "A, this is Kidd-" pointing to the guy with three Sanzu lines. "Liz-" pointing to a girl who stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "and Patty." she finished, pointing to the girl who was laughing her ass off. Why? They all had no idea.

A gave an easy smile and gave a dramatic bow. "Nice to meet you ladies and gentleman."

They all smiled and there was a chuckle here and there.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can all get together and play basketball soon but if you'll excuse me I have been summoned by Father. Liz? Patty? In a straight line directly behind me if you please."

Liz licked her lips. "I'll see you later, A." she cooed.

"OKAYYY HAHAHA!" Patty started marching off behind Kidd and her sister.

Maka shook her head and peeked at A who she found was staring at her with a crooked grin. Blushing profusely she stammered out, "Ha. Haha. Uh, And- Th- there's- you know? This. S-tuff. haha Stuff is interesting." _Stuff is interesting? WTF?! _she mentally face palmed herself.

A raised an eyebrow and Soul stared at Maka as if she grew a third eye.

_Maka's never at a loss for words. Whaa? Well, maybe she finds him cute or something she'll get over it. _Soul reassured himself, not knowing why he needed to nor what that twinge in his stomach was.

They started walking around the school, showing A the ropes around DWMA, telling him the rules, introducing people and teachers.

"Hey A, where did you transfer from?" Maka asked as they walked around Death City.

A stopped his humming. "Hmm? Where I transferred from? Uhh. Well, I was born in Death City and was trained to become a very excellent Meister by a very excellent teacher. After a while though, we realized we had different wants and ideals." he smirked. "Different fears." he whispered under his breath. "In the end, I ended up here at DWMA. I guess you could say I was homeschooled."

Soul looked at him in envy. "So you were taught with action and didn't need to study for tests or sit behind a desk or all that crap?!"

Maka laughed. "Well if you were born here then you have a place to stay right?"

A fidgeted. "Well... about that. Death City changed a lot since the last time I was here. I don't have any friends or family here either so..." he trailed off.

Maka and Soul shared a look. "Uhh. Well we have an extra room in our apartment. You can stay with us until you find your own place. We'll help you. And as for family and friends... We're your friends and so are Kidd, Liz, Patty and a couple of others whom you have yet to meet. And friends are like family here. No worries."

A beamed at Maka. "Oh that's _perfect._"

* * *

Asura trailed behind both Maka and Soul. _Shinigami doesn't suspect a thing. Maka and Soul already trust me. I'm about to move in with them could this day get any better? _He walked up the stairs behind Maka and Soul to their apartment.

As the door opened they were all met by Blair in a bikini with a spatula in hand, fanning out the smoke that came from burnt fish.

Soul started having a nosebleed and ducked away from the Maka-chop while rushing to his room and slamming the door shut.

Maka sighed and gave a sorry expression. "Come in A. Don't mind all the commotion. That's Blair by the way. I'll show you to your room."

Maka gave him the room at the end of the hall and showed him the basics like where the bathroom was and the kitchen. "You hungry by any chance?"

Asura fought the urge to pin her to the nearest wall and take her then and there but he instead licked his lips and replied, "_Very _hungry, Maka."

Maka looked at A with a confused expression. _His eyes are looking at me with way too much intensity._

"Oh, uhh. It's Souls turn to cook tonight so just wait a little bit kay? I'm gonna go shower. Make yourself comfortable." Maka rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water, breathing a sigh of relief.

Asura stared after her resisting the urge to blow his cover. _Shower. She's gonna be naked. I want to know what she looks like. _

Asura made a soft moan as he stumbled into his temporary room, closing the door behind him and faceplanting into the bed.

Ignoring the reaction the image in his mind had caused, he slowly closed his eyes.

And grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

sooo... im starting school tomorrow -_- ughh. but since i am i figured i might as well squeeze in a chapter while i had the time so here goes haha

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 3

Maka woke up to a presence beside her bed. As she was about to scream, a hand shot out from the figure and clamped on her mouth, effectively silencing her.

The hand was very pale... with three eyes tattooed on it. Maka froze completely, slowly trailing her eyes up the arm to the face of a certain Kishin.

Asura grinned widely. "Hello there, Maka. I assume you know who I am from your reaction?"

Maka didn't do anything.

Asura leaned in, his lips brushing her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Now as soon as I take my hand away, don't do anything you'll regret. Like say, scream for help. Understand?"

Maka made a tiny nod and he took his hand away. _What the hell is the Kishin doing here?! And where's Shinigami-sama? What about Stein? He should be able to sense the madness that the Kishin produces. Why the hell is he in my room?!_

"I know what you're thinking." Asura sat by Maka who automatically backed away but one of Asura's many scarves grabbed her and brought her into his lap. He started stroking her hair.

"You know what I'm thinking?!" Maka asked in panic and struggled to get away. "Let go of me!"

Asura rolled his eyes. "No." he brought Maka closer to his chest and hugged her tightly. "And stop struggling or else..."

Maka's anger instantly flared. "Or else what? I could take you on anytime Asura!" and swung her fists around.

Asura wrapped his scarves around her wrists and pinned her down onto the bed. He calmly straddled her and chuckled when she sighed in frustration.

"Not when you're like this." Asura leaned down and kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance but Maka clamped her lips together. He smiled.

His two hands snaked their way up her stomach, under her shirt until they reached her bra.

Maka gasped. "Wai-" Too late. Asura took this opportunity to slither his tongue into her mouth. _She tastes like peaches. _he faintly thought, greedily tasting every part in her mouth.

Maka bit down and Asura jerked his head back with a look of irritation. "You stole my first kiss you bastard!" she spit out as she tried to fight a growing blush on her face.

He sighed. "I warned you." Inside he was laughing with glee. _So that was her first kiss I took huh? I wonder what other firsts I'll be taking. She looks cute with that blush on her face._

Maka glared daggers and Asura met her gaze with an amused one. "Get off me! Let me go! I'm going to scream."

"Not a good idea unless you want to go further where if you do I'd be happy to oblige." he said but got off her anyways, releasing her wrists and kept on talking. "Anyways, if I-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Asura held his head, close to tears. "Makaa... That hurt."

Maka huffed and nodded in satisfaction. "It's supposed to. Now, get out."

Asura stood up. "Fine. But this is not the last you'll see of me. I promise you that. See ya."

Maka watched as Asura walked right out her bedroom door. She rushed out the door and looked left to right. She was in the hallway. To the right were the rooms and the bathroom. To the left was the kitchen where she saw A with a glass of water looking at her with concern.

"Uhh Maka? Are you okay? Your hair is slightly disheveled and your face is red. Did you have a nightmare? Are you sick?"

Maka blushed even harder as A got closer and put a hand to her face. _Damn it Asura! I'm going to kill you next time. I'll definitely be prepared. _Maka chuckled nervously. " Hahaha. uhh yeaa no. I'm fine. Sorry A."

A tilted his head to the side. "You sure?"

Maka nodded her head. "Yeah no worries. I was just thirsty."

A looked at her skeptically. "Mkay. Well I'm going to go back to sleep. Night." he started shuffling off to bed.

"W-wait! uhh. A?"

A turned around with an eyebrow raise. "Yeah?"

Maka bit her lip. "Did you feel anything.. or see anything or was anything out of the ordinary just now?"

"Uhh haha what do you mean?"

Maka shook her head. "No it's nothing. Nevermind. Night A. See you tomorrow."

A smiled. "See ya tomorrow. Night." and he went into his room and shut the door with a grin still on his face.

Maka stumbled back into her room and climbed into bed. _He couldn't feel anything? Nothing at all? Come to think of it, I didn't really feel anything either. No madness coming from him at all. It just felt like a normal soul._

She sighed. _Well whatever. Stupid Kishin. _

* * *

"Oi Maka!" Soul yelled for her in the midst of the many students getting to class at DWMA.

Maka turned around and waited for Soul to catch up. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going? Class is that way." Soul stated pointing in the direction he had just come from.

"Uhh. I'm going to the Death room. I'm going to go see Shinigami-sama. I have something to talk about with him." Maka said uncomfortably. They never kept secrets from each other. She felt as if she were betraying him but she also knew it was best to ask the opinion of Shinigami. This was the only thing that would bring them closer to finding Asura.

"What about? I'll come with you." Soul said but Maka stopped and faced him.

"Uh. I'm going to talk with him about some stuff you wouldn't understand you know. Bookworm stuff." Soul was obviously not convinced. "I'll tell you about it later, go get A and introduce him to Black Star and Tsubaki-chan. I don't think he met them yet."

Soul stared at her for a moment and decided to just do as she said. She was gonna tell him later anyways. He could wait a few hours. "Fine." he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off, looking for A.

Maka sighed in relief. She started walking toward the Death Room when she was pulled into an empty room. The door shut and she was shoved against the wall with her hands held together above her head.

Maka shook off her disorientation and looked up to see three red eyes staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How do you do that?! I _hate_ you." Maka hissed.

Asura ignored everything she said. "Where were you going to go, Maka dear?" he asked.

Maka raised her chin. "None of your busin-"

"You realize you can't tell anybody?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not? What's stopping me?"

Asura paused. "I really didn't want to have to do this but you have friends don't you? People you love like family, isn't that so?" He let the unsaid threat hang in the air.

Maka clenched her teeth and glared at him. "Fine." she ground out.

Asura smiled with glee and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head to the side, unknowingly opening her neck to him.

He licked the shell of her ear and traveled down to her neck to suck on her pulse point. Maka gasped and struggled to be free but her hands were held together with one of his scarves.

Asura undid her tie and it slid to the ground. He next unbuttoned her blouse and it opened to reveal her lacy green bra the color of her eyes. He decided that he liked it.

Maka was about to scream for help when he clamped another scarf on her mouth.

Asura put both hands on either side of her waist and slid up. Even when they reached her bra they didn't stop. Only dragged her bra up over her boobs which rubbed against her nipples.

Maka started whimpering, her whole face red.

Suddenly the doorknob started jiggling."Huh? It's locked." It was Tsubaki.

Asura sighed in frustration. "I guess we'll be finishing this another time. See ya, Maka." and he vanished into thin air.

"Ha Ha Ha! I shall open this door for you! I am GOD!"

_Ah CRAP! _Maka hurriedly straightened out her shirt and put on her tie and made sure she looked as she did before. She then proceeded to run to the nearest desk and take out a textbook, reading a random passage before the door splintered open to reveal Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star.

They all entered the room and all eyes landed on Maka.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Maka asked, keeping her voice even.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star shouted. "YAHOO!"

Tsubaki meekly waved to Maka. "Hi Maka. Haha. Wha-? Black Star! Stop, you'll get hurt!"

"GODS NEVER GET HURT TSUBAKI! So stop your worrying and WHOA!" *crash*

Soul ignored Black Star and walked up to Maka and gave her a quizzical look. "Weren't you going to the Death Room to talk to Shinigami? Why are you in here?"

Maka couldn't help the blush that bloomed onto her face as she recalled exactly why she was in here. "Oh haha. That? I changed my mind. I guess it wasn't that important after all you know? Ha. haha." she laughed nervously and went back to reading a passage in the textbook.

An obvious lie. Soul was about to call her out on it and grill her till she finally caved but a knock on the wall where the door used to be interrupted everyone. "Uhh. Hey Maka, Soul. Iss this a bad time?" A asked, nervously looking at the two strangers.

Maka shot up from her desk. "Heyy A. C'mon over here. I'll introduce you guys."

Soul scrunched his eyebrows together. "Hey A where were you? I was looking all over for you."

A smiled brightly. "Sorryy. I was chatting with a friend. Why were you looking for me?"

"Huh? Oh I was gonna introduce you to these guys but I guess Maka can do it now that we're all together." Soul leaned on a desk, studying A. _That's weird. I could've sworn I heard him in this room with Maka... Oh well. The voice was a little deeper but maybe I'm just imagining things._

Maka laughed and brought A over to meet Black Star and Tsubaki. "A, this is Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon soo yeahh."

Black Star got really close to A's face. "Hmmm. He looks weak but I say he's worthy to be my subject."

Tsubaki started blushing and stuttered out a 'Nice to meet you' and scolded Black Star on manners.

A laughed. "Nice to meet you guys." he smiled. "I hope we get along well in the future."


	4. Chapter 4

So i haven't updated in a little bit but i was swamped with homework and my week was kinda bad... argh too much stress xD lolol. Buuut yeaah. i figured i should do another chapter for this week... so yeahh. enjoyy!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mines.

* * *

Chapter 4

Black Star stared at A. _Is it just me? Or... is something... off about the guy. _"Yeah, yeah Tsubaki that's nice," he waved her off. "But that only applies to _normal _people. I'm GOD!"

Tsubaki sighed in defeat. "Yeah yeah. You are God." She studied A shyly who she found to her surprise, glaring at... she followed his eyes to Soul. _What? Does he hate him or something? He's only talking to... Maka... Oh dear. _She gaped, eyes travelling from A to Soul to Maka then back to A... who was staring at her straight in the eyes.

Time seemed to stop and Tsubaki found she couldn't talk or move or even breath. Panic started settling in. _Something's not right. Calm down. Assess the situation calmly. _Tsubaki convinced herself and as she was about to do just that, time resumed and she fell to the floor, taking in deep breaths.

Everyone gave a yelp of surprise. Black Star yelled a panic, "OI! What the hell Tsubaki!"

A helped her up and Tsubaki visibly stiffened in his hold. _Did I just imagine that?! No wait. It was only for a split second but there was no way that I'd fall to the floor because that was all in my head. _She peeked at A from the corner of her eye. He was doing the same. _Something happened and I'm 87% sure it was him. __  
_

A's expression turned to one with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tsubaki shrugged him off and stood on her own. She wobbled a bit but she held her own.

"Umm... yeah. I forgot to eat this morning so it's probably because of that." She turned apologetic looks on everyone.

Black Star picked her up bridal style and started stomping out of the room. Tsubaki blushed furiously and struggled to get out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold. "Tsubaki... As your Meister I am commanding you to rest and eat until you have gained strength." Black Star said solemnly and proceeded to carry her all the way home and nurse her back to health. At least to their knowledge.

Maka stared with wide eyes. "That's a little odd. She was fine just a minute ago."

Soul rolled his eyes and A chuckled smoothly. "Hey Maka."

She looked at A questioningly. "What?"

A leaned in close to inspect something. "What's on your neck?" Soul stared at the spot that A was pointing at and Maka looked at him with a confused expression.

Suddenly realization dawned on her and red started creeping up her neck to her face. "Th-that's no-none of your b-business!" She turned away from them both and rushed out of the classroom, trying desperately to lift the short collar up her neck to cover the bruised looking spot.

Soul pondered for a minute as to what that could be and then it struck him. _Was that a... NO WAY could that be... but... WTF?! HOW THE HELL WOULD SHE GET A HICKEY?! FROM WHO?!_

Soul was obviously upset about something from his narrowed eyes and rigid shoulders. He mumbled out 'Sorry, Gotta go' and stalked out of the classroom.

A grinned. _I didn't notice I had left a mark but it seems appropriate to leave one so I can silently warn that bastard scythe to stay away from someone that's taken._

Then he frowned a little. _That woman... Tsubaki I think is her name. She seems to know that I yearn for Maka's affection. Observant girl. I hope that warning was enough to disorient her so she won't go opening her mouth... But it never hurts to be too cautious... Hmm._

* * *

Maka rushed down the halls of DWMA to get to the nurse's office all the while covering the hickey on her neck.

_ASURA! I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI! I. WILL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN. AND. KILL YOU._

To say that she was angry is a bit of an understatement. She. was. furious. And a little embarassed but she tried to keep that emotion out of the equation.

_Why did A have to go and point that out for?_

Maka stopped in front of the door to the health room and peeked in ever so slowly. Sighing in relief, she stepped in and reached for the cabinet that contained band aids.

"Makaa." she heard a voice call out and before she could do anything, she was laid out on one of the beddings beneath a certain kishin who was in the obvious mood for playing.

"Get the hell off me." she hissed and scrambled backward. "And how do you do that? You are the basically madness incarnate. Shouldn't everyone be alert to the source of madness basically at their front door?"

Asura stopped mid-way stalking and actually stopped to consider her question. _Huh? So what he likes talking or something? This is the first time I've seen him actually stop and think. _Maka stored that mental note away in her mind, sure that it'd be useful sometime into the future.

"Well," Asura sat and crossed his legs. "From the time I was released to now, I have been spying. It's not like I would laze about doing nothing."

Maka cocked an eyebrow and Asura rolled his eyes. "I can spy through the eyes of anyone who has enough madness. At first I only spied through the eyes of witches, seeing how they are born with natural madness wavelengths. And as you know they have the need to use a certain spell to blend into society..."

Maka stared at him putting two and two together. "Soul Protect?" She shook her head in disbelief as he confirmed her guess. "You can use Soul Protect?! Great now you're stronger. After all we've been through to track you and beat down your madness wavelengths you go ahead and learn Soul Protect so you can blend into human societies. Great. Just perfect."

Asura grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't have bothered to learn the spell if I didn't want to see you."

Maka blinked. "What?"

He chuckled and sighed deeply. "I'm not after you for information or to weaken DWMA (for once). I wanted to be near you."

She couldn't believe her ears. "... You're kidding right?" Asura shook his head no. "So what, you're just gonna stop going after Shinigami, give up your quest to take over the world, stop being evil... stop being mad?" Maka shook her head again and again.

Asura reached out and brought her into his lap, stroking her hair like the night before. She started struggling at first but Asura just sighed. "Just hear me out first. Let me explain."

Maka glared at him untrustingly. "And I won't touch you. I promise."

She relaxed a bit and waited. "...For now." he whispered and she tensed again.

Asura chuckled. "Will you just relax? It's not like I haven't done anything to warrant your distrust... except for the obvious."

"Which obvious, molesting me or turning everyone insane?" Maka asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "Both I guess... But if I wanted to kill you I would've killed you a long time ago." he pleaded with his eyes for her to listen and she took in a deep breath.

"Well... fine." she resigned with a sigh. She hated to admit it but when he stroked her hair it kind of relaxed her, much to her dismay.

"Let's see..." Asura hummed as he thought about what he was going to say and Maka unknowingly leaned into his chest as the vibrations of his humming calmed her down and made every last bit of tension roll away... even though she was sitting in the lap of her enemy.

This didn't escape Asura's notice and he smiled with delight as the scent of peaches hit his nose.

"I like you Maka." he stated bluntly.

Her eyes flew open and she turned to face him, her hair leaving his hands in mid-air. "I'm not finished." he eyed her and pulled her into his embrace. She resisted at first but gave into it as he once again took up the task of stroking her hair.

"But I also want to dominate the world. That still hasn't changed. Neither has my desire to kill Shinigami changed but the fact is there: I like you. I'll admit I've denied it at first but it was only due to the fact that I feared this new emotion. I've never held... affection... towards another... not even for my weapon. So this whole thing is a little new to me." Maka listened intently._ That sounds like something he'd do._

"But you're ev-"

"Tell me Maka," he interrupted her. "Why am I evil?"

This question caught her by surprise. "Because... Well, it's cuz... because... you ate your weapon and started eating good souls.. and turned into a kishin and so you produce madness wavelengths that make everyone go crazy."

Asura considered this, nodding slowly. "Well then. Who was it that told you this story?"

She paused. "Shinigami-sama."

"I haven't been eating good souls, I've been eating souls that were tainted by darkness. Shinigami refused to put them on the list and they were getting out of control so for the well being of the Earth, I ate them. As for me eating my weapon I didn't exactly eat him. I was betrayed by him and so I decided to absorb him into me. I only became the way I am... I only became a kishin because when I ate the tainted souls, I absorbed their taint as well." he stated, pain in his voice.

Maka scrunched her eyebrows together and turned in his lap to touch his cheek. Asura lifted haunted eyes to her face and softened his expression. _Is he telling the truth? Or are they all lies? This goes against everything I've been taught... But Shinigami wouldn't have cause to lie to us... could he?_

Asura smiled and leaned into her hand, inhaling her scent.

As Maka pondered this she was taken by surprise when he licked her hand. She yelped in surprised and withdrew but Asura caught her wrist and slowly trailed kisses up her arm, sometimes licking her here and there.

He got up to her shoulder and she shivered as he kept trailing kisses till he got to her neck. At this, Maka's breath hitched and she started breathing harder. "W-wait Asura?"

"Hmm?"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Asura whined and rubbed his head. "Way to kill the mood Maka. And where the hell did you get that book?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "The side-desk thingy dummy. It's.." she looked at the cover. "_Herbs and __Tonics." _Maka read aloud. She then looked at the Kishin that was still rubbing his head. "And I still have some things to go over. You gave me a lot to think about. Plus I have homework so I'm busy." He started grinning. "But this doesn't mean I trust you." she added and he frowned a bit at that but shrugged.

"It's okay. You will come to trust me eventually." Asura stretched and yawned.

Maka stared at him skeptically. "How do you know?"

He gave a half hearted shrug. "I have ways."

As Maka was about to grill him more the door started shaking. On the other side of the door she could hear someone pause then shuffle for keys to the room. Maka looked back at Asura in alarm but he was already gone.

The door slid open to reveal a puzzled Nygus who stared at her in surprise. "Maka. How are you today? Is something the matter?"

Maka tore her gaze away from the empty spot that was occupied mere seconds ago, she turned to the weapon/nurse and shook her head. "Um no I'm sorry." She mentally shook her head and walked out the door. Nygus watched after her. _ There was someone in there with her. That person's wavelength was... off._

She shook off the bad feeling and shrugged.

Maka looked outside. "Oh it's that late already." she sighed as she watched the heaving sun set. "A and Soul must be worried. I better get home."

She rushed out of DWMA and as she was looking down at the floor, thinking over what Asura had told her, she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so... Shinigami-sama? Why aren't you in the Death Room?"

Shinigami looked down at her and paused for a brief second. "I was looking into some matters with my son at home."

Maka beamed. "Was it the symmetry again?"

Shinigami chuckled at that. "Among other things." Maka shuffled her feet around. "Say Maka, Have you heard anything on the Kishin lately? Any new information? Maybe his whereabouts?"

Maka's blood ran cold and she laughed nervously. "No... Why? Is there new information on him that I haven't been told yet? Did you find him?"

Shinigami studied her for a minute. "No."

For some reason, this relieved her and she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. _She was relieved? When did that happen?_

Shinigami caught that look of puzzlement. "Is something the matter? Did Soul break his record of Maka-chops for the day?"

Maka laughed. "No, I uh, forgot that it was my turn to cook tonight and I _did _promise A I would tutor him on Trigonometry. You know Sine, Cosine and Ta-"

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go. You know, papers and stuff. Bye Maka." he rushed inside DWMA, not wanting to get stuck in one of those conversations about dynamics and cells. He really did not need to spend 3 hours nodding his head like he understood.

Maka stared after Shinigami. _Oh well. _She rushed off for home. After all, it _was _her turn to cook tonight.

* * *

Author's note thingy:

Kay i know that chapter was sucky but idk. I was gonna put lemon in here but I had to put this chapter to a close cuz i gotta do some homework and other such stuff.

I think either next chapter or the chapter after it'll progress into more lemony stuff soo yeahh.


	5. Chapter 5

another chapter yayy haha. i finally have the time even though i still have a little algebra and biology hw but it's all good i'll do it later.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsubaki opened her eyes, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Something jolted her from her meditation and it took her a moment to realize that someone was knocking at her front door.

She bolted out of bed, messily throwing the covers off her and wrenched the door open. Panting heavily, she was surprised to see A, mid-knock, looking a little startled.

"Um, Hi." he stated, looking a little unsure of himself. "Are you busy?"

Tsubaki shook her head no. "Oh no, come in. Sorry I was meditating." She stepped aside to let him in and A escorted himself to the living room and seated himself on the tatami mat.

She followed and asked if he would like some tea.

"No thank you. This won't take long." Tsubaki nodded and seated herself across from A.

"So what brings you here?" she asked warily. _I don't trust him. I feel as if he's not who he says he is. Or more accurately, he's not telling us who he is._

A looked at her in concern. "I came to check up on you. You seemed fine before you suddenly collapsed. Where's Black Star?"

Tsubaki stiffened. "Out." she replied. "Peeking at him from her bangs she studied him. "So, A. Tell me where you're from."

A froze. "Death City."

"When?"

"I don't remember."

"Why?"

"Because it was some time ago."

"How long ago."

A was in front of her in a second. "Why do you ask?"

Tsubaki lifted her chin in defiance. "Because I don't trust you."

A stared at her for what seemed like eternity but was really a moment and smirked. Standing up he stretched, turning his back to her and glanced back at her. "Why not?"

Tsubaki's heart was beating erratically. "Intuition."

He laughed at that. "Intuition is a scary thing to rely on. Too shaky for my tastes."

"Oh? I disagree." Tsubaki sat in a more comfortable position. "It saved my life more times than I care to count."

A shrugged. "And? Your point is?"

"Maka." she stated, observing his reaction from the corner of her eye. Not that she could do much since his back was to her but she immediately saw him tense up. A moment passed with silence. He slowly turned around and smiled.

"What about?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes.

"There's something sinister about your intention and I will damn well make sure she is not harmed. You like her... if you could call it that but my _intuition _wants you to back off."

A walked up to her leisurely. "Like I said intuition is a shaky thing. Not reliable." he stopped when he was standing in front of her and crouched. "But if I were to go on _my... _intuition... then I'd also like to announce that it has decided she will be _mine._"

Madness started leaking out of his carefully constructed Soul Protect. _Damn. Control. She's trying to bait you. CONTROL yourself. _

He took a deep breath.

Tsubaki stared at him wide-eyed, on the verge of tears. _That was madness._ She pierced him with a confused glare, obviously trying to find out just what had happened. _I'm almost positive that came from him. But I don't sense anything now which makes. no. sense! So where then was that madness coming from? Just who is he and what the hell does he want... He's dangerous... I have to find out who and what he is first as well as his intentions. But first I should go to Shinigami-sama and report._

A stood up and started for the door. "This was a lovely chat Tsubaki-chan. I hope we do this more often..." He opened the door and turned to look at her. "And one more thing."

Tsubaki sniffled. "What?"

"We can keep this little talk to ourselves, right?" A smiled cheerily.

This time, intuition told her to keep her mouth shut for now and go with the flow. _I'll still find out everything about you. And I'll expose you. You are not gonna stay here at the cost of my friends._

Tsubaki gave the slightest of nods and A grinned. "Bye then."

He shut the door and Tsubaki let out a huge breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Tears spilled on her cheeks and she furiously wiped them away. _So that's what madness is... _Tsubaki took a moment to calm herself down. When she deemed it was safe enough to think rationally again, she closed her eyes when a knock sounded at her door.

Her heart started beating fast. "C-come in!" she shouted out in a meek voice.

Kidd poked his head in and Tsubaki gave a cry of relief. She rushed to the door and hugged him tightly. Kidd's eyes widened. "Uhh. Is everything alright Tsubaki-san?"

Tsubaki almost let everything slip but she counted to 10 in her head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, haha." she lifted her head and took a step back, giving him a sheepish smile. "I think it's that time of the month."

Kidd gave her a blank stare. "What?"

"... Nevermind." she beckoned him to come in. "If you're looking for Black Star then he's gone to practice. Something about a cliff."

Kidd shook his head. "I came here because I had to tell everybody on the Spartoi team something very important. It's okay that Black Star's not here. You can pass the message along later."

Tsubaki started getting nervous. "Is something wrong?"

Kidd looked at her grimly. "Maka..." Tsubaki's stomach twisted till she thought she was gonna throw up.

"Don't..." Tsubaki rushed to the bathroom, followed by Kidd and she heaved into the toilet. "Don't... Please don't say that my best friend... my sister..." she heaved again but nothing came out.

Kidd patted her back, at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Tsubaki. But Maka is gone."

* * *

Author's note thingy:

That chapter was really short but I'm gonna update the next part tomorrow an I think the next chapter will be really long becuz... well i don't wanna give out any spoilers so yeah. sorryyyy. i actually dont know how i did for this chapter and stuff so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

mkay so this was a new twist that i never really expected but now that i think about it, it's actually a pretty good thing bcuz ... well idk. i think the coming chapters would be interesting.

sooo yeahh

I know i said i was gonna update yesterday but yesterday was such a lazy day for me so blehh lol...

kay. enjoy

disclaimer: i disclaim soul eater and stuff... sadly

* * *

Chapter 6

Maka slowly became aware that she was lying down on a soft bedding with silk sheets also aware of the sudden stab of pain directed in her chest where her soul should be.

She gasped then, and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she clutched her chest and used her Soul Perception on herself.

There was a black smudge in the center of her soul. Granted, it was small like a drop of blood but it worried her.

Maka looked around at the unfamiliar place. It was mainly empty but gave her the impression that she was in a castle of some sort. She looked out toward the window to her left and gasped.

All she saw was black and she knew that the black she saw was _not_ the night sky.

_Where the hell am I?! What happened?_

Maka scrunched her brows together, closing her eyes and concentrating on her memories as they flowed in.

She had been walking home after her talk with Shinigami. Night was fast approaching and she still had to cook dinner for Soul and A. She remembered that she was worried they'd be concerned since the sun had set a second ago.

Maka had decided to take a shortcut and...

She drew a blank.

She shook her head in confusion and tried again.

Walking home, rushing to get there, took a shortcut... Blank.

Maka let loose a growl of frustration. _I don't even remember what happened..._

The door opened and she met with Asura, carrying in a tray of food, reminding her just how hungry she was.

She pushed aside her thoughts of food and her anger flared. "Asura! What the hell were you thinking to bring me here?! Where the hell is 'here' anyways?!"

He went about ignoring her as if she weren't there. This fueled her even more and as she was about to maka-chop him, another Asura entered the room carrying in three dresses and laying them carefully out on the bed.

_... TWO Asura's?! What is going on?! _She went about trying to get either one's attention but they ignored her. It was like they had no life, no will of their own and she soon decided to leave them be, scrutinizing them from the corner of her eye.

Asura #2 stood her up and though she resisted, he kept a firm grip on her and told her in a dead voice to choose a dress that was to her liking and wear it.

That was when a third Asura came in and Maka's eyes were popping out of her sockets. _Three?! THREE?! HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?!_

Asura #3 spoke in a loud, strong voice to exit the room but it seemed he were talking to the first two that entered and they evacuated immediately.

Maka studied him. _I wonder if he's the real Asura?_

"Asura?" she asked timidly.

He turned his full attention to her and grinned. "Yes, dear?"

"MAKA-CHOP!" her anger was back and this time it didn't seem like it'd be quiet down much. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?! WHERE AM I?! HOW DID I GET HERE?! HOW CAN THERE BE MORE OF YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! Youuu... ARGH! JUST GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS and they BETTER be DAMN good if you don't want to be Maka-chopped _straight_ to HELL."

She sucked in a deep breath and attempted to calm herself, counting to 10 in her mind.

Asura peeked at Maka from the corner of his eye and rubbing his head he got up from the floor and sat on the bed, leaning back on the pillows and breathing in the scent of peaches he was pleased to find had gotten there.

"Come sit and I'll explain." he said and patted his leg. Maka glared at him and sat on the edge of the bed far away from him.

"Start explaining."

Asura pouted but he hummed as he thought of a way to start. "What do you last remember?"

Maka scrunched her forehead in concentration. "I was walking home and I decided to take a shortcut because it was night and I didn't want Soul and A to have a reason to worry."

Asura smirked inwardly. _Soul and... 'A' huh? _Nodding slowly he replied, "Okayy. Well, let's see... you took that shortcut and you bumped into your friend Kidd. You guys chatted and then Soul came."

Maka stared at him. She did vaguely recall Kidd now that he mentioned it. "Mkay. So what happened?"

"Apparently he and A were worried when you didn't come home because you usually came home by nightfall so they split up to go look for you. But I hate it when you're with that scythe bastard so I decided to take you. It was kind of dangerous but it was well worth it and I wasn't really thinking either so..."

Maka shook her head. "Okay, why was I asleep and why don't I remember that?"

Asura grinned sheepishly. "Well... because I... _kindasortaletyousleepwithmymadnesswavelengths._" he mumbled.

But she heard him and she clenched her fists, itching for the book by her side. Then what he said really struck her. "Wait. I'm not supposed to be affected by madness wavelengths. My Grigori soul is supposed to be too pure for that so there's a flaw in your explanation."

Asura shook his head. "No flaw. Remember that time where I was in your bedroom and when we kissed I slipped my tongue i-"

"YEAH! I got it!" she yelled. "What about it?" she asked with an even but _red _face.

"Well... i kindasortamaybe..." he trailed off.

Maka started getting irritated. "Out with it, Asura." she barked.

"Umm... I might've slipped in a tiny bit of madness... BUT IT WAS ONLY A TINY BIT!" he yelled defensively as she raised the book high above her head and gave him the death glare.

_Well that explains the black smudge. _"ASURA! OMG YOU! youu... ARGH! you know what nevermind." she sighed, rubbing her head. "Just continue."

Asura inwardly sighed in relief. "Okay I explained how you got here. What else do you wanna know?"

"Why are there more than one Asura's?" she immediately asked.

Asura chuckled in amusement. "Since you were directly infected with madness," another death glare from Maka but he ignored it. "and although it was only a small bit, it was enough to make you see illusions. A realistic hollographic image, a hallucination if you will. I left them emotionless because... well even i get jealous of myself if you were to be hanging out with them so that explains their robotic nature..."

Maka considered this for a moment. "Are you here? Like is the one in front of me the real Asura?"

He shook his head. "No. I wanted to leave you with a hallucination, me, to explain things to you and keep you company until I got back. Especially when you woke up so you wouldn't be completely disoriented. That way I wouldn't have to go away from... work."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean... 'work'?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Maka pouted and mumbled out a fine.

"Any other questions?"

She thought for a bit, still massaging her temples. "Where am I?"

"You're in a void." he sighed at her blank expression and started explaining. "Okay, when I was released, so was madness because i'm basically madness incarnate." Maka nodded in understanding. "Now here and there on the surface of the Earth, pockets of dense madness started to form and it became a different dimension in an alternate universe but in the same plane."

She blinked. "What?"

Asura sighed. "So think of a house that has many, many rooms. The house is a universe, the rooms are the dimensions and the hallways that connect each room is a plane."

Maka again nodded in understanding. "ookayy."

"You are in one of those rooms. You're in my madness wavelength and it can be accessed by anyone with enough madness. As you can see," he gestured to the window. "There's nothing... It's a lonely existence." he trailed off with a pained voice. As Maka was about to reach out to comfort him he looked up and smiled. "But it's okay. There is no fear here as well so... so.." he trailed off uncertainly, still smiling.

Maka's heart wrenched at the sight and she didn't know what it was that spurred her to crawl into this vulnerable creature's lap and caress his cheek.

This startled Asura and his features softened. He hummed and brought her to his chest, taking in her natural scent and leaning back into the pillows.

"What's that song that you always hum? It's so soft and gentle." Maka whispered gently.

Asura smiled wistfully. "When I was young my mother used to sing it to me when I was scared or hurt or emotionally vulnerable. Now I hum it when I'm happy or deep in thought."

"Your mother?" she inquired with curiosity.

"I don't remember anything about her. I only remember her gentleness and love... as well as this lullaby." he replied and started humming again.

Maka relaxed into this lullaby, relaxed into the embrace of her supposed hated enemy, forgetting the outside world for just a moment and enjoying _this _moment with peace.

They stayed like that for hours.

* * *

The Spartoi group were all gathered in the Death Room.

Kilik was sitting with a placid expression. Fire and Thunder were hanging off his shoulders, trying to comfort the anguish that they sensed within their meister. Kim and Jacqueline had grim expressions on their faces, closely huddling together for comfort. Ox was solving mental problems in his head to calm himself down while Harvar was off doing breathing technique's. Death the Kidd was pacing around with worry. Liz and Patty were quiet but fidgety. Black Star was desperately straining his mind, body and soul so as not to break everything in his path looking for the bastard that took Maka. Tsubaki was standing stiffly at attention with fiery determination in her eyes and Soul...

Poor Soul did nothing. His gaze was blank but his heart hurt. He'd sworn to protect her and she was swooped up from right in front of his eyes by none other than the bastard Kishin Asura.

He closed his eyes and retreated into the deepest recesses of his mind and heard the annoying voice of his little demon.

_So you failed your meister._

'Shut up.'

_You know why? You _do _know why don't you?_

'Shut. Up.'

_Because you're weak_.

The word echoed around the empty Black Room. Nothing was there but the piano. He sat at it and touched the G key so softly, so faintly that it was almost as if he hadn't touched it at all. He pressed it down and the lonely sound rung

_C'mon you need the power. Take it. Take the power. _he goaded.

Soul turned his glare toward the little demon that had walked right beside him.

'Shut up shutup shutupshutupshutupshutupSHUT THE FUCK UP!' he roared and closed the piano with a solid boom of finality.

'_i'm sorry Maka. I'm. so. sorry.'_

The demon just chuckled as Soul slumped onto the floor in the Black Room. The red and black tiled floor matching his pinstriped suit. The light above the piano clicked off and he was shrouded in darkness.

'_I'm sorry.' _his mind whispered and his blank expression let loose a tear that slid down his cheek and onto the floor._  
_

No one noticed the tear slip through the floor, riding the wavelength of madness until it reached a certain pocket that contained a certain Maka.

Maka felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek and she opened her eyes to find herself alone.

She wiped the drop onto her finger and took a look at it.

She unconsciously called out, "Soul?"

* * *

A/N: Holyy ccrap. I liked that last part I was so sad for soul i almost cried Dx lolol. But idk. haha. hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

ehehe idk what it is but i just love crack pairings xD. i think im psychoo lol but its okay its all g. i still have friends... for now xP

well i'm gonna try work on another story. But idk which anime or which characters. Suggestions anyone?

Disclaimer: :( it'd be different if i owned it

* * *

Chapter 7

Maka wandered around the castle. It's been a while since she's been here, not knowing exactly how long since there wasn't really anything to go by for time. No clocks and no outside.

She thought about her time here as several flashbacks rushed through her mind and she smiled tentatively at them.

_First Flashback:_

**Maka was wandering around, looking for Asura.** **_Where is this Kishin? _she frowned. All of a sudden one hand wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around her eyes. "Guess whoo?" someone playfully breathed into her ear.**

**Maka rolled her eyes. "Guess whaat?" Before Asura had a chance to react he was Maka-chopped.**

**Wincing in pain he looked up at her. "Makaa." he whined.**

**"Oh shut up you deserve it." she smirked.**

**Asura frowned. "Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to play hide and seek but oh well."**

**Maka's eyes widened as he started back the way he came from and she roughly turned him around. "Hey! WAIT! This place is too damn boring."**

**Asura tried to maintain his cool expression but a tiny lift of the corners of his lips let her know he was smirking. Glaring she went in front of him and held her hands out, leaning on him so he would stop. "I'm serious. We'll play hide and seek! _Anything_!" she begged.**

**Asura smiled with glee. "Okayy." He turned toward the wall and closed his eyes. "I'll count you hide Makaa. 20... 19... 18... 17..." Maka dashed down the hall as his voice faded away. _Where the hell do I hide in this big of a castle._**

**Maka turned random corners and opened the nearest door she found. She curled into a ball and waited, peeping through the crack in the door.**

**It wasn't long until she heard his footsteps. She couldn't see anything but his feet and she held her breath in anticipation. His feet paused, turned around then faced forward again continuing onward. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, she opened the door and looking behind her, ran opposite where she last saw Asura going when she rand into something hard. "What the..."**

**She felt arms wrap around her and throw her on his shoulder as she squealed with surprise. Asura smirked. "Found you."**

**Maka pouted. "How did you find me?" she crossed her arms.**

**Asura shook his head with a grin. "I can sense madness wavelengths. This whole place is basically mapped out due to the wavelengths that constructed this place. I know where everything is and isn't."**

**"That's called cheating." she glared at his back.**

**"I like to call it having an advantage." he smirked.**

**She hmphed. The rest of the day went smoothly. She never was able to find him.**

_Second Flashback:_

**"Asuraaaa..." she poked Asura in the back. Repeatedly.**

**Finally, Asura growled with irritation and looked back at her from the desk he was at, reading a book.**

**"What?"**

**Maka frowned in thought. "I miss outside."**

**Asura's gaze softened. After a moment of silence and thought, he stood up holding her hand. "Come with me."**

**Maka stared blankly at him and wondered at his excitement. She was wary of him but he tugged on her hand and she gave in, curiosity taking residence in her mind.**

**"Where are we going?" she asked as they stepped out of the had already read most of the books, all except three so it wasn't that long until she finished those.**

**Asura shook his head and smiled. "You'll see."**

**She kept pestering him to tell her what the surprise was but he wouldn't cave and eventually she just stopped asking question, hoping he could feel her eyes burn holes into his back.**

**They made a few twists and turns until they came upon double doors. As he opened it, he ushered her in. She was hesitant at first but she stepped inside at his constant insisting. She briefly wondered if that meant she trusted him but that thought flew out of her mind as soon as she saw the room.**

**The room was a dome, basically. Only the floor was flat. One half of the room consisted of twinkling star-like lights with the moon smiling maniacally down at her. On the other side was the heaving sun that shone over millions of people in the city. Birds flew and she swore she could hear the bustling of the Market.**

**"What is this?" she whispered, afraid that if she were to speak any louder, she'd break the beauty the room was. Upon closer inspection she saw the birds flapping their wings, the people in the city moving and the sun and moon slowly making their way across the 'sky'. "How is this even possible?"**

**She sat down on a couple of cushions that were off to the side and Asura sat alongside her. "It was supposed to be a surprise. It's not finished but I just couldn't wait to show it to you." he grinned at her awestruck face. "The madness in this dimension can be distorted to impossible measures."**

**Maka touched a bird. It didn't feel any different than a wall that has been painted but she was amazed by how much effort it must've taken to have gotten this room the way it was, despite it being made by madness. "It's beautiful." she smiled.**

**She turned to him, took his face into her hands and kissed him. "Thank you." she said.**

**Maka leaned into his side and they both lay back, enjoying the view.**

_Third Flashback:_

**Maka had just woken up screaming.**

**She had a nightmare but what it was about she couldn't remember. She remembered the fear though, and the pain. The pain was so strong that she could still feel the stab it took to her heart and she started crying. Suddenly, strong arms enveloped her, patting her back, comforting her.**

**She heard the familiar humming and she sobbed into Asura's chest.**

**Without saying anything he rocked her back and forth and when she had calmed down she mumbled out a 'thank you' and she fell asleep.**

Maka smiled at that last flashback. _He was so sweet. He even rocked me back to sleep as if I were a precious baby. _She sighed contently.

_Fourth Flashback:_

**Maka was seething with anger.**

**Asura flinched.**

**It was obvious he wished he could take back those words but too late now.**

**"You're _what?!" _she screeched.**

**He grimaced. "Well... It's no harm... I wasn't even trying to sneak in to steal information or stuff like that... yet... I was there to see you. Shouldn't you commend me for my bravery?"**

**"But. You're. A. HOW THE HELL SHOULD I COMMEND YOU FOR BRAVERY WHEN YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND DEATH CITY AS ONE OF THE PEOPLE I TRUSTED! TRUSTED! MAKA CHOP YOU LITTLE BASTARD MAKA CHOP MAKA CHOP MAKA CHOP!" she wobbled for a bit, hand to her temple, desperately trying to massage the migraine away.**

**Asura was on the floor, knocked unconscious and she walked out of the room still raging. She had hid in the room full of stars for a week and he wisely left her to her space until one day, he entered the room at his own risk with dozens of roses and a huge box of chocolates.**

**He looked so ridiculous with him trying to balance the two that without meaning to she burst out laughing hysterically. She got up to help him and he smiled with confusion. "Don't girls like these kinds of things?" he looked perplexed. "They're just flowers and food. I don't understand this way of making up."**

**Maka laughed. "Girls just like it. And how did you know girls liked these kinds of things?"**

**He froze, heart thumping. "Uh... I went.. back. To the school. To ask Liz."**

**Maka glared at him with an eyebrow raised.**

**Silence.**

**She sighed and smelled the roses. "Well, as long as you don't go back as A _ever _again."**

**He nodded eagerly, wanting her company and laughter again. "Promise."**

Maka huffed. _I'm still a little upset at that. All this time. Ohh I feel so stupid. _she thought.

She turned the corner down the hall and stood before her room. Sighing heavily, she entered and faceplanted into the bed.

Maka then felt a presence beside her. It chuckled and sat down, stroking her hair. "Long day?"

She was heard grumbling but the mattress muffled the sound so that it was hard to clarify what it was she was trying to say.

Asura smiled and flipped her over, gently laying her head on his lap and continued his stroking. "I couldn't quite hear you, dear. What was that?"

Maka huffed and pouted. "When will I be going home, Asura?"

Asura stopped mid-stroke and he stiffened. Maka opened an eye and studied him. He gave a blank expression and turned away from her. She narrowed her eyes. "Asuraa..." she growled warningly. "When. Will I. Be going. _Home_." she emphasized.

He took a deep but shaky breath. "Why go home?" he turned his steeled eyes to her baffled ones. "You could just stay here with me.."

Maka's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_Why? _You have to ask _why_? Asura, I love this place and I love your company but my home is at DWMA. My whole life is there. My friends, my family, my work, my everything. That's where home is at." she got off the bed and looked down at his face. "I can't stay here forever."

Asura looked hurt. "Then what about me?" he whispered.

She paused. What about him? What _about _him?

He grabbed Maka's arm and pinned her underneath him. "You can't tell me that all this didn't mean anything to you?" he growled.

_Did it mean anything?_

_Did it mean nothing?_

_What did it mean?_

_Did it have _any _meaning?_

_After all, wasn't he there for her whenever she was trouble and when she wanted something he wouldn't hesitate to get it. He had been nothing but pleasant with her and not at all the Kishin that she had believed him to be. So much so that she forgot he was even a Kishin at all sometimes._

_So... what was he to her?_

All of these thoughts passed through her head. She opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it, then opened it again, then closed. She couldn't find an answer to that.

Asura pinned her wrists with his scarves, one on either side of her head. As he straddled her, Maka got a panicked look in her eyes and she started struggling. He took no notice of her kicking or her begging to stop.

His mouth had started sucking on her pulse point and he made a tentative lick here and there as his lips trailed up to her ear then to her brow bone, then trailing back down through her cheek to her lips.

"Sto-" Maka was interrupted by his tongue as he dominated it, exploring it again and again as she tried to bite him but to no avail. This went on for a couple minutes and he finally withdrew from her, panting for air as Maka did the same.

Creating a knife from his madness, he place the tip at her cheekbone and gently trailed the cool blade down her face. Maka shivered. The knife trailed down her neck and to her tie which he sliced. It paused in its descent and he threw the tie to the floor. The knife continued down to the first button of her Spartoi shirt. It was cut open. Then the next button then the next until there were no buttons left. He then proceeded to widen the gap he made in her shirt.

Her bra was blue this time, almost a bit like the ocean. His knife left her abdomen and the tip was under the middle of her bra.

Breathing heavily, Maka begged him. "Asura. Wait. Please wait. Stop. Don't do this. You don't want to do this." she pleaded with her eyes.

He smashed his lips onto hers to stop her begging. His knife dissipated and she sighed in relief. Asura suddenly sobbed.

He pulled back and leaned down, placing his head in the crook of her neck and brought her body close to his. The scarves pulled back, leaving her hands free and he sobbed once again.

Maka was taken by surprise, then need filled her as she heard that heart breaking sob.

"Makaa." he whispered. "Maka, maka, maka." He nuzzled her neck and she hugged him close.

"I'm here." Maka cooed. "I'm here. Shhh." she put a hand to his neck and her other hand rubbed circled on his back.

He sobbed again, this time tears wetting her neck. "What's wrong, Asura?" she whispered with concern.

"I ju- I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me?"

Maka softly pushed his shoulders back a little so she could see his face. "Why?" she brushed his tears away. _Why? _she questioned again in her mind.

He sniffled. "Do you know how long you've been here?"

She shook her head no.

"It's been about three and a half months. About 6 months total since we first met, excluding the time where you tried to stop me from reviving."

Maka thought about that. If she had been here for 3 and a half months then 6 months sounded accurate. But she didn't know where he was going with this. "I remember."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "The very first moment I saw you, I wanted you was for your power." he replied, cupping her face. "After the first month of knowing you, I also wanted your soul. After the third month I then wanted your body. After the fifth month I wanted your mind. And now?" he chuckled helplessly. "Now..." he leaned in and barely kissed her lips. "I want your heart."

Maka's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what, exactly, he said just now. He looked into her eyes.

"Maka Albarn." he whispered formally. "Second Star Scythe Meister of Death Weapon Meister Academy." his fierce gaze never left hers.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: soooo... long cchapterr... and awesome... lol ^-^ chee


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hullo people. I've been so excited to continue on to chapter 8 because even i left myself at a cliffhanger xP

Idk but i couldn't get to it fast enough because hw and i'm joining various clubs and sports so im busy busy bumblebee xD lol that was lame

Not like anyone's reading this anyways u guys just came to read the next chapter didnt you -_- bastards xD kidding love you all

thank youuu and enjoyy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... but if they would like to sell the copyright stuff to me...

* * *

Chapter 8

Maka stared back into wine red eyes as the man in front of her just bared his soul to her.

Asura breathed a deep sigh of relief as if a big weight was just lifted off his shoulders.

Then he said it again. "I love you." he grinned, liking the way it just naturally rolled off his tongue.

Maka's lips started turning upward. _Wait. What? He's my enemy... I told myself he was just a friend... so why the hell am I smiling? _Maka started laughing with obvious joy.

Asura frowned just a little. "Do... you love... me?" he whispered hesitantly.

Maka went into deep thought and she replied, "I don't know yet." Asura's face fell but Maka held her hand to his face and smiled. "But when I know the answer, I'll tell you."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for but if there was even a slim hope of his feelings being reciprocated by the girl he so lovingly adored, then he would gladly wait all eternity.

Nuzzling his nose into her neck and breathing in a calming breath of peaches, he sighed with current satisfaction.

Maka chuckled and gently pushed him off. "I have to shower. I'll meet you in our room?" she smiled almost immediately at the endearing term they used for the room of the moon and the sun and the stars.

Asura grinned. "Don't take too long or I might just have to go in after you."

Maka blushed at the hidden suggestion and left him Maka-chopped on the floor. "Pervert Asura." she muttered under her breath.

She slowly stripped down to nothing and turned on the water. She sighed in content as the relaxing water hit her bare back.

_He said I love you. _Maka hummed Asura's lullaby and smiled with tears in her eyes. _I think that may be the first time someone's ever said that to me._

* * *

Maka wiped up the fog that covered the mirror.

She stared into her reflection. Her green eyes stared happily back at her.

She sighed and looked back down in shame. _I miss Soul... _ she sighed and thought wistfully about the time Soul had acquired 99 souls. Jack the Ripper was supposed to be his last kishin soul. And Shinigami-sama warned them too. She smiled thoughtfully... then a thought struck her.

When she went to make her report about Jack the Ripper to Shinigami-sama she used a mirror... and there's a mirror right now... in front of her.

Her heart jumped and she quickly got dressed and made sure she looked presentable... just in case.

Her hand shook as her finger traced 42 42 564 in the once again fogged up mirror. She held her breath.

It rung.

Maka's heart beat faster and faster and her smile widened at the thought of talking with the others again. Of seeing the others again. Well, Shinigami-sama in the least. He was like the father Papa never was.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!"

CRASHH...

Tsubaki winced and Shinigami was in the mirror shaking his head.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki trailed off, not knowing what to do for her meister and friend. It's been 4 months now. They were starting to lose hope.

"NO TSUBAKI! NO." he whipped around to face her as he held back tears of frustration. "I can't take this anymore." he breathed in a calming breath. "No word. No hint. No clue. It's like she disappeared the day she was taken. She's one of our best friends and we couldn't even-" his voice broke at that.

Soul entered the Death Room. "Shinigami. I did what you wanted me to." he said robotically.

Shinigami turned his attention toward Soul and stepped out the mirror. "Thank you Soul." he replied cheerfully.

Soul looked toward the mess Black Star made. "Geez Black Star. You know how to make a mess don't you?"

Black Star's anger reached new heights at the sight of Maka's weapon throwing in a casual comment like that as if there were nothing wrong. He grabbed Soul's collar and shook him hard. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD! ARENT YOU WORRIED ABOUT MAKA YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! SHE'S OFF SOMEWHERE WITH AS-"

"YOU DONT THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?!" he pushed Black Star off and glared at him with a hurtful expression. "I'm doing whatever the fuck I can to find her. _Whatever. The fuck. I can._ So fuck off!" he growled.

Black Star was about to let loose a punch when a ring sounded in the room. Shinigami answered the mirror and on the other side, everyone froze as Maka's face came into view.

* * *

Soul froze. Literally froze, not even breathing. He was so afraid to move because he felt that if he did, he'd shatter the dream he currently felt he was in.

He wasn't the only one.

Even Shinigami-sama stared back at her although it was hard to tell what he was thinking with that mask on.

Maka stared at them as she held back tears. "Jeez Black Star," she choked out. "Still getting into fights are you?" she gestured weakly at their surrounding and everyone shouted with relief.

Everyone started talking at once.

"MAKA!"

"Holy crap."

"Where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's been happening?"

Maka laughed. Smiling she replied, "I'm... in a safe place... with a safe someone."

Soul came up to the mirror. "Maka...?" he softly whispered. He touched the mirror as if hoping he'd go through to the other side where Maka was at but instead, he touched cool glass.

"Where have you been?" he sighed with relief.

_'She's okay.' _he chanted in his head.

_Ha! For now, you little brat. _the demon in his head spat out, his face sour from the happy reunion. _Don't you remember who took her? And how? _he cruelly smirked.

Soul ignored him. "What happened with Asura?" he asked suddenly. "How did you escape him?"

Black Star shoved his way to the front. "YEAH! DID YA KILL HIM?! I know i was supposed to kill him but i wouldn't mind it if he died right this second."

Tsubaki sobbed with laughter. "Maka-chan."

Maka smiled. "Tsubaki-chan... I'll come home soon. Don't worry. I'll make sure of it. How's Papa?" she asked with concern. She may not have loved his cheating ways or the way he left her and Mama but he _was _her Papa and he's the one that had brought her up in the first place. She loved him.

Black Star grimaced. Tsubaki shook her head sadly. "When he heard you were gone, he went ballistic. He's not even in Death City."

Maka bit her lip. _Papa... _"Is he safe?"

Shinigami nodded. "He's my current Death Scythe and I have a special bond with all of my Death Scythes. I know exactly where he is and he's alive and well... even though his soul has been going a bit dark. Nothing noticeable but his souls light is... dim."

Maka sucked in a trembling breath. "Please tell him to come home immediately. Tell him I'm fine and that he'll see me soon. You all will."

Soul shook his head in exasperation. "How? What happened with Asura?"

Maka hesitated briefly, although Shinigami caught it (he'd been watching this exchange with observing eyes). "He... He isn't dead..." she trailed off.

_Go figure. _Shinigami thought. _Had Asura been dead, peace and order would've been restored. _Shinigami stared at the red skies. _Madness is still heavy in the sky._

Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Well, suffice it to say it's complicated. I'll explain later." she looked to her right. "I have to go now."

Soul started panicking once again. He gripped the full-length mirror. "Wait! Maka? Where are you? Answer me this. Where are you?"

Maka shook her head as the connection started to go blank. "I'll talk to you all soon. Good bye everyone." she smiled with tears in her eyes, relieved and thankful that they were all safe at least.

"MAKA! WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" Soul begged, shaking the mirror as if it would somehow rattle some sense into her.

The line went dead.

Black Star held Soul back even as both of his arms were being sliced by Souls scythe-turned arm.

Tsubaki cried out in agony.

Shinigami analyzed the situation. _Maka-chan is not the type to rush in head first into any situation, not even the harmless ones. _He wondered at her strange behavior. _She seems different. Kind of happy and soft. Not like what we'd expect her to be nor what her personality would normally dictate._

_Hmm..._

* * *

Soul was furious and helpless both at the same time.

"LET GO OF ME BLACK STAR! MAKA!" Soul growled out. His arms turned into scythes and once again tried to shrug the persistant guy off his back.

Black Star finally slammed him into the ground. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he breathed in, trying not to kill his best friend who was going crazy. "Now, Maka called us. That means she's okay" _For now. _"and she's not dead." Soul quieted as he again thought about what Black Star said.

Tsubaki watched on the sidelines. _This is something new. Usually Soul is the one with the level head and Black Star is the one all about action but this time it's reversed... But then again, Soul was always around Maka who, knowing her, always made rational decisions so without her, I can see how everything would get knocked off balance. _She sniffled as tears started blurring her vision. "I miss her..." she thought aloud.

That was when Kidd decided to show up with Liz and Patty walking in behind him. Looking around in confusion, his eyes landed on his Father.

Shinigami answered his silent question. "Maka called through the mirror."

Kidd froze at the unexpected news. "_What?! _WHEN?!"

Liz and Patty suddenly looked at Shinigami with attention and alert, setting aside their aloofness.

Shinigami sighed. "I'll explain once all of the Spartoi members are here. Sid," he called out.

"Yes Lord Shinigami." Sid suddenly appeared in front of Shinigami. There was a hole under him from where he unnoticeably popped out.

Shinigami turned his head slightly his direction. "Summon Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Ox, Harvard, Kim and Jackie. They are to come _now._" his voice dropped into his deep, scary one at the last word and everyone suddenly understood that they were going to have a meeting on the Maka situation.

"Yes Sir." Sid disappeared once again in the hole beneath him and they all waited for the rest of the Spartoi to come.

* * *

Tsubaki recapped everything to everyone present in the Death Room.

"Did anybody happen to notice her surroundings when she made the call." Ox piped up after everyone took a moment to let the information sink in.

All four shook their heads no.

Soul was silent as he went over every possible detail to figure out where she was. _Why wouldn't she tell us where she is? Doesn't she want to be rescued? _

Liz cocked her head to the side as something suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, has anybody seen A? About a month ago he asked what he should do if he's made a girl angry. I figured he'd found a girlfriend or something so I told him about the roses and chocolates. I haven't seen him since."

Tsubaki's eyes flared with anger. "I actually have something to announce about that bastard."

Everyone turned towards her in surprise. Tsubaki ground her teeth as she spit out her horrible last encounter with him.

Again more information. Today just seemed to be flooding with them.

Shinigami felt the beginnings of frustration edging its way into the pit of his stomach. Something... something was just not right. There was something he wasn't getting.

Kilik raised his hand. "How about we try to contact her through your mirror? It can go both ways right?"

Kidd sighed. "Yes, but only if the other side calls with a valid mirror that Father's mirror can reach. So think of it like a blocked phone calling another phone. The blocked person can call the other person but the other person can't call the person whose number is blocked. Same thing with mirrors. There are many mirrors whose calls can only go one way. She must've used one, knowingly or unknowingly, that i do not know but I do know that Tsubaki said the conversation had a tint of static in it. Barely noticeable. That's how you would know she used a 'blocked mirror'. Even with this much madness in the air, Father's mirror would work just fine with any mirror so long as it's not 'blocked'."

Kilik nodded his head in understanding, defeated.

Fire and Thunder remained quietly at his side, petting and patting his head.

Harvar stepped forward. "Umm. You said static right? Could the call still be traced with my lightning?"

Kim shook her head. "No. I would know that for a fact. My friend in the witch world specializes and utilizes lightning and i vaguely remember her stating that lightning cannot travel any wavelength whatsoever if it has anything to do with the soul. The mirror call has no magic in itself. It uses both persons soul wavelength to connect the call through the mirrors."

Jackie sat down with an oomph. "Maybe we could ask Maaba-sama to help us locate Maka."

Everyone shook their head no at that. "It wouldn't work." Ox sighed. "Maaba-san's spatial magic is only useful only if she knows exactly where she is aiming it at. It can't be a general area, it has to be specific and we have absolutely no idea as to where Maka could be. Not even a general guess."

"Maka's kidnapping has to do with A. I'm sure of it." Tsubaki said in determination.

"I think we can all agree on that." Kidd nodded.

Shinigami sighed as he was silent during this discussion. "I suppose we will have no choice but to wait for her next call."

Soul's eyes narrowed. He abruptly stood up and started walking out of the Death Room. "Fine." he mumbled. His voice was compliant with a frustrated tone but his eyes were set with fierce determination. _I will definitely find you Maka and I will rescue you and protect you from everyone once I get you back._

Everyone else followed suit soon after and all that was left in the Death Room was Shinigami, furiously coming up with any and all possible solution that made any sort of sense that Maka's kidnap had left behind.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap that chapter was wayyy too long. Loll warning people. Lemon is coming up in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ATTENTION ALL PEOPLES: LIME AHEAD. again WARNING: LIME... I made a mistake saying it was a lemon in that last chapter. x3. fail.

so yeah there's that. lol. Idk but I think this fanfic will be coming to a close in around chapter 15? or maybe 13. 13? 15? Idk. somewhere around there so yeah. I think i'm gonna be working on a sakura x madara fanfic... u know... yeahhh. kay

Enjoy ur lime... if ur reading the lime. if not then just skip this chapter or something. I dont think it'll hurt ur comprehension of the story if u skip.

Oh and THANK YOU for ur reviews. Lol i laughed at BadassCatNinjaXion xD it totally is. Kazuki-P: I really liked ur reviews. They were really helpful ^-^ and everyone else encouraged me to update chapters this quickly. If not i would've probably been stuck on chapter 4 or something. Thank chyuu. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka let out a whimper. Seeing everyone and hearing about Papa... it struck a chord in her heart and she exited the bathroom, determined to keep her tears at bay.

She walked towards the Outside Room (as she dubbed it) and as soon as she entered she saw Asura's smiling face then she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Wailing, she threw herself in Asura's open arms and he hummed her lullaby (as she'd come to think of it) in his deep baritone voice, the vibrations soothing her nerves.

As he rocked her back and forth, he waited until her crying fits subsided and he pulled back. Kissing her tears away, he murmured. "What happened, Maka?"

She sniffled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. After a full minute she answered, "I called Shinigami-sama's mirror and saw some friends with the bathroom mirror." She waited for him to stiffen up or scold her or even hit her and so she cringed... but he only kept his rocking at a steady pace as he stroked her hair.

Maka furrowed her brows in confusion and looked up toward Asura's face. "Aren't you angry?"

He sighed and looked down at her. "I knew you missed your friends and family. I understand that. You're a smart girl and it was only a matter of time you found some way to contact them." he said softly. "I'd forgotten about the mirror communication." he muttered softly.

She sighed in relief and continued. "I just miss them so much and seeing them... It just..." she bit her quivering lip.

Asura gazed at the frail woman he held in his arms and he could sense her sorrow even without having to. Nuzzling his nose against her shoulder he whispered, "I wish there was something I could do."

Maka furrowed her brows as that brought an idea, forming into her mind. "Well..." she trailed off, unsure.

Asura grabbed that opportunity like a fish on a hook and prodded her to explain what she had in mind. Anything to take this tainting sorrowful aura off her soul. "Well what?"

"Well..." she gnawed at her lip nervously. "Maybe we could see them... together?"

Asura leaned back in surprise.

"Because.. if I were to come back alone then they would surely never let me out of their sight and I would like to come back to you. But if you were with me... and if we cleared up the misunderstandings that the people at Death City have on you then maybe we could go there together instead of hiding out." she twiddled her fingers. "I was born and raised and taught to hate your guts but that was before I knew the real you." she smiled up at him, forest green eyes watering with gratefulness. "I know I'm being selfish but I want you to be redeemed. Or if you don't want to it's okay I'm sure tha-"

Asura cut her off by kissing her. "Okay." he mumbled against her lips.

"Wh-what?" she pulled back, startled.

He chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss. "I said. Okay."

Maka shook her head, "Wait, that easily? But-" Asura again interrupted her by kissing her once again only this time his tongue probed her lips open and Maka opened her mouth to protest when he slipped his tongue in.

For once, Maka didn't fight back. His tongue lapped up her tongue and Maka responded (to Asura's glee) and their tongues battled for dominance. Soon they were panting, Maka on top of Asura breathing in much needed oxygen and Asura desperately gasping in air.

He grinned at her flushed face and chuckled which caught the attention of the blushing scythe meister on top of him. "You talk too much."

Asura slid his hands up her thighs until it gripped her hips and then she was under him.

He once again leaned down and started sucking on her neck. She unconsciously moaned as he sucked harder, leaving a mark as his hands unbuttoned her shirt and he kissed downward. Along her jaw then down to her collarbone until he reached the edge of her bra.

Asura's kisses left Maka in a daze. So much so that she hadn't noticed his hand slip behind her back and unclasp her bra. He threw it aside and Maka instinctively covered her breasts in embarrassment.

Asura leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping it as he wrapped his hands around her dainty wrists and held them above her head. One of his scarves kept her hands there and he commanded stay. She squirmed as he leaned back and looked her over.

"They're small." she averted her eyes, her red face becoming an even darker shade.

Asura growled and he tilted her chin his direction so she was forced to look at him. "You're beautiful."

She didn't have time to respond as his head dipped and caught a nipple in his mouth and she arched into his mouth. He rolled the erect nipple around his tongue and he started sucking on it which earned him another throaty moan from her. He gently took it in his teeth and flicked it with his tongue as his left hand fondled her neglected breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

_She's so responsive. I guess she really is a virgin. _He vaguely thought as he switched breasts.

Maka arched into his mouth again and clutched his head closer to her chest as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

_Hes so good with his mouth. _she vaguely thought but all thought flew out the window as soon as his hand slid up her under her skirt and started rubbing her through her panties.

"Ahh- Asuraa." she bucked and her thigh brushed against something hard. At first she was confused but when she heard the moan come from Asura she realized what, exactly that was.

Asura kept rubbing and kissed down to her abdomen. He slipped the panty aside as his middle finger started tracing the lips to her nether regions. "God Maka you're so wet."

Maka gasped as she felt something slip in and she gasped in pleasure.

His middle digit started pumping in and out. _And she's so tight just around my finger. _He felt her vaginal walls try to accommodate the foreign invader.

He set a slow pace, then started pumping faster and faster, his forefinger slipping in as she was vigorously pumped with two fingers until she felt a ball of tension originating from her womb and Asura felt her contracting around his fingers so he pumped faster, curling his fingers repeatedly until she came, screaming his name in pleasure.

Asura pumped her a couple times more, coating his finger with her juices. He brought it to his mouth and Maka watched as he erotically licked each finger clean.

He leaned down and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth so she could taste how good she was.

Asura backed away as he breathed in a lungful of air. Maka panted heavily, sexually sated and her eyes grew heavy when she felt his lips trail from her abdomen down to her clitoris.

"Asu- Ahh. Wa-" she panted. "Wait what are... you doing?" she moaned as he kissed it.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna eat you out. I only tasted you from my fingers so now I'm gonna taste you from the source." And he opened his mouth and did a long sensual lick.

Maka's breath hitched and she gasped as he started to nip and suck at her bundle of nerves and his head moved a slightly bit more down as his tongue licked around the very hole he had just pumped. He chuckled with delight. "You're still wet Maka. And you're getting wetter by the second." he licked her juices up and stuck his tongue inside of her as far as he could go and explored her with his tongue.

Maka screamed in pure pleasure and Asura grinned. _Only I will get you to feel like this. Only I._

She grabbed at the rug beneath them desperately, trying to find a handhold.

Asura sped up and brought his hand to her core and started rubbing it. That got her to release and she arched her back as she did so.

Maka saw white then black clouded her vision for a few moments as the orgasm hit her hard and she relaxed every muscle in her body, satisfied.

Asura gave one last lick and he started trailing wet kisses up her stomach to her collarbone until he reached her ear.

He gently ground his erection into her lower stomach and he nipped her ear. Maka's breathing quickened but Asura suddenly pulled back and away from her. Maka whined at that and he chuckled.

"Maka," he said in a stern but gentle voice. "As hard and painful as my erection is right now and as wonderful it would be to satiate my desires in you, we can't go all the way. At least not yet."

Maka sat up, not bothering with her clothes just yet. She almost pouted but managed to hold it back. "Why?"

He grinned in return and picked her up and settled her into his lap. "Because," he started stroking her hair. "It's still not clear on whether or not you love me. I'm not taking your innocence if this love is one sided. As much as it pains me."

Maka thought about this and sighed deeply. He was right, of course. He was always right. But the way he_... _made her feel.. she felt as if she were the only girl in the world.

Asura held her to his chest and leaned his head down to her ear. She shivered as his hot breath fanned over the shell of her ear. "So when are we going to be going to Death City?" he asked.

Maka's breath hitched and it took all her concentration to focus on what they were talking about and to actually think. _God, the things that this Kishin did to her._

"I don't want it to come as a shock to everyone and I most certainly do not want them to kill you on sight. Stop that!" she swatted his hand away and leaned from his tempting lips. "So how about I introduce you guys through the mirror?" she continued, constantly trying to swat away the wandering hands. "That way I could gauge their reactions at a safe distance but at the same time they meet you and know. Then when everything is sorted out we could go to Death City and we can live a life over there."

She smiled as she imagined her and Asura, married as a normal couple with little mini-hers and mini-asuras. She blushed at that thought and stood.

Realizing that she was topless, she eeped and bent for her shirt and bra. Asura chuckled and she glared back at him. "Hmph."

Maka held her clothes to her breasts, not bothering to put it on yet as her room was not that far away and she was gonna shower anyways.

Asura shook his head and stayed where he was.

Maka exited the Outside Room, then she was left with her thoughts. So many things to think about, so many things to do.

She was secretly excited for everyone to meet the _real _Asura, not the mad one who loved killing people.

_Actually, _she thought. _I have to ask him about that. I really don't know if it's just his madness making him do that or if he really does enjoy bloody murder. _She shuddered at that thought. _I hope it's not the latter._

Maka sighed as her thoughts went back to Asura's surprisingly gentleman-like reason as to why he wouldn't take her fully.

She hummed and for the thousandth time played with the one question in her head that has been bugging her since his confession.

_Do I love him?_


	10. Chapter 10

So so so so so so soooo sorry everyonee. I was just so busy with life and homework and stuff Gahh. I was also starting another fanfic with Madara and Sakura but it's okay cuz this chapter is up now... Cheee =^.^=

Also, my laptop broke! So in typing this from my phone and there will probably be grammar and spelling mistakes .

disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

* * *

Chapter 10

Asura grunted. He and Maka were standing in front of a full-length mirror that fit the both of them just right.

He was so nervous! This is something like meeting her parents and it wasn't everyday your daughter brings home madness incarnate and introduce him as your boyfriend.

Asura looked down at Maka who was holding his hand tightly and biting her lip. _At least I'm not the only one. _He thought.

Maka felt his eyes on her and she looked at him. She could see how much this was affecting him and she tried to smile her reassurance. "You ready?" Her voice sounded slightly shaky even to her._  
_

Asura smiled with uncertainty. This was so nerve-wracking that he wouldn't have gone through with this but seeing how much this meant to the girl he loved, it was all worth it. "Of course... Are you?"

Maka looked ahead at the mirror. "To be honest," she paused. "I'm not sure. It's just soo... I don't know what it is but Im really nervous."

Asura gently squeezed her hand. "I'll be with you Maka. Right next to you. I promise."

Maka beamed with confidence. "At least that I know for sure."

She took a deep breath and pressed a shaky finger to the mirror. _42 42 564._

The mirror rang.

* * *

Shinigami growled. He was currently alone sipping some tea, trying for the billionth time to calm down and review the information that they currently had in a quiet manner.

Obviously, it wasn't working.

As Shinigami was about to deliver a deadly Shinigami-chop to the coffee table before him, his mirror rang.

Mid-chop, the frustrated Shinigami paused and thought about leaving the call. He could always just call them back later but something in his gut was telling him that this was one call he'd definitely wouldn't want to miss and the thing that the wise Shinigami had learned all throughout his lonely existence was to always trust your instincts.

He stood and glided over to his mirror. As soon as his image entered the mirror, the call connected and in came the view of Maka holding hands with...

Shinigami's eyes widened behind his mask but he didn't say anything for a moment, too shocked to comprehend what one of his favorite students was doing, holding hands with the God of Madness himself.

"Shinigami-sama." Maka's voice rang in the Death Room.

That snapped him out of it. "Maka." his voice was strangely calm. "What are you doing?"

Maka froze and Asura just looked uncomfortable. "I... well... I can explain." Maka started gnawing her lip and Shinigami observed Asura stroking the back of her hand in a comforting manner with his thumb. This got her to stop irritating the skin around her lips.

"Well then, please do. I would much rather have you clear up this... misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding!" she shouted in haste. When Shinigami tilted his head in a confused manner, she sighed and recounted the past 6 months. Starting from when Asura first got to DWMA using Soul Protect under the guise of 'A'.

"... And that's how it kind of led to this." Maka gestured to her hand linked with Asura's. He had been strangely still and quiet.

Shinigami narrowed his eyes although they couldn't see it. _This... Is not good. We mus do something about this._

Maka's heart was pounding loud in her chest. Shinigami was way too damn quiet and calm about this. Sometimes she wished she could take off that stupid mask of his just so she could have a face to judge his expression. "Sh-shinig-am-i sama?" She stuttered out.

"Hmm?" Shinigami had apparently been thinking about this too long. "Oh! Sorry folks just... Doing a little thinking... Maka, you should be glad that Soul and the others aren't here or who knows what chaos would ensue."

"I kno-"

"You should've known better."

"Yes sir bu-"

"Everyone was worried about you. Don't you know how this could knock the whole world off balance?"

"Shinigami..." a new voice drawled. Both persons looked at Asura as his face was set in determination and a slight hint of fury. "Maka has been upset with how long she's had to stay away from the outside and her home. She can't help how she feels and I'm hoping that her affection will one day turn into love. Would you like to know why?"

Shinigami nodded his head for him to continue.

"Because I love her. I will do anything for her and the only reason why we are in front of this mirror right now, calling you and informing you what she's been doing since her kidnap is all because she wants to and I would not deny her anything if I can help it. She wants to come back to Death City and I along with her and we want you to accept the bond we have forged. And if you can't then screw the balance of the world because it won't matter to me anyways if Maka isnt happy." He sucked in a deep breath. Maka's eyes twinkled with heartfelt joy and Shinigami studied them both.

"We would like to move to Death City with your permission."

Maka gasped at his straightforwardness. Asura stared Shinigami in the eyes. Or what he hoped was his eyes.

The Death Lord stared back. "...Okay."

Maka and Asura stared at him in shock. They'd thought it would take a broken mirror or a hundred but he had agreed so easily.

"One condition though," Shinigami interrupted their joy. "You move back as soon as possible. Please let me know when. I would like it to be by the end of the week if possible."

Maka looked at Asura in confusion. He leaned in and whispered, "Today is Wednesday dear."

Maka made the 'ohh' sound. So that gave them about three days. "Can we come back on Saturday then? Early morning? Around dawn?" She turned to Asura. "You will wake me up in time right?"

Asura smiled. "Of course."

Shinigami nodded. "I'll let the others know."

Maka laughed with relief. "Alright then Shinigami-sama. Thank you." She smiled as the connection started to fade. "And please give Soul and the others my best wishes."

She saw Shinigami nod. "Sure thing Maka." And the line went dead.

Maka and Asura turned toward each other. He chuckled in amusement as she started laughing with joy and excitement. She skipped toward her wardrobe and started packing, humming all the while.

Asura shook his head. He was happy and very glad at the way things had turned out. He'd kind of expected Shinigami to be a hard ass about it like he would've been a long time ago. _I guess people do change._

But Asura felt a nagging in his gut. It was making him uncomfortable. He tried to shoo it aside. _As long as Maka's happy it's enough. Funny how before I met Maka, I would've automatically listened to my gut. _he watched Maka twirl herself around in glee.

_As long as she's happy..._

Big mistake.

* * *

Shinigami had gathered all the members of Spartoi.

Everyone quieted down as Shinigami called everyone to attention.

"Herrloo everybodyy" he said in his playful voice. "I just got a call from Maka."

At this everybody started talking all at once but Shinigami dropped his tone of voice, "SILENCE!" Everyone shut up effectively and stared at the scary man who now switched his voice back to playful.

"Now, let me divulge the contents of our conversation without any interruption." he glared at everyone around the room. Especially Black Star. Black Star huffed.

Shinigami nodded his satisfaction. "Good. Now it's sad that I must say this but Maka has been brainwashed by the Kishin and his madness and she needs help. He is bringing her on Saturday at dawn and they will both have claims that they love each other. Ignore it. Remember that she's just being brainwashed. It has also been made clear to me that A is really Asura in disguise."

Everyone yelled in shock and anger.

Ox furrowed his brows.

Harvar gnashed his teeth.

Kilik growled.

Fire and Thunder huddled together and sent looks of hatred at the red sky that they could clearly see through the only window in the Death Room.

Kim shook her head.

Jackie cursed.

Tsubaki started crying.

Black Star yelled demonically and punched the floor.

Kidd ran both hands through his hair.

Liz and Patty gave off looks of anguish.

And Soul had once again retreated into the farthest corners of his mind to vent.

_Stop throwing a tantrum, you're ruining the furniture. _The little red devil lounged on the shredded couch, looking over his nails.

_'YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! MAKA IS BRAINWASHED! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE PUREST SOUL! HOW THE HELL WAS SHE AFFECTED BY THE MADNESS WAVELENGTHS?!" _

_Intimacy. Duh. _The devil nonchalantly sighed.

This only served to piss Soul off even more and he started ripping the other random stuff in the room.

*crash*

The devil winced. _Oh man, there goes the lamp. Soul that was expensive. _He watched in amusement as Soul stomped around the Black Room. _Hey Soul wanna know a secret?_

Soul grunted. '_Everything you tell me is useless or stupid so no.'_

The devil feigned hurt. _But I thought you'd at least be interested in this one. After all, it includes the true story of Shinigami and Asura... The true story about the birth of the Kishin and the events leading up to it._

Soul froze and turned around. '_What? I already know... I mean it's... Everyone knows what happened with Shinigami and Asura.'_

_Uhh... Yeah... Sure whatever. _The devil yawned and made to go to sleep.

_'Wait. What's the true story?' _Soul asked, curious.

The devil sat up and grinned. _I'm not telling such an important thing for free you know. I want some form of payment you know._

Soul rolled his eyes. _'What do you want?'_

The devils grin grew wider and he pointed to the piano that lay undamaged amongst all the carnage that Soul's temper wreaked upon the Black Room.

_Your sanity._

Soul immediately went for the door. '_Go to hell.'_

He heard the devil chuckle in response as he closed the door. _In case you haven't noticed Soul, this is hell._

"Everyone understand the plan for Saturday?" Soul was snapped out of his daze by Shinigami. Everyone nodded their consent. "Dismissed."

Everyone shuffled out of the Death Room. Soul looked around in confusion. "Hey Tsubaki, what are we gonna be doing on Saturday?"

Tsubaki looked at him quizzically. "Weren't you listening at all Soul?" He shook his head. Sighing she quickly explained what was going down on Saturday and what he'd have to be doing.

Soul thought about it then nodded his head in understanding. "Okay."

Then his thoughts lingered on what the devil had offered.

_Real story? If there is a real story about Shinigami and the Kishin then was the story that Shinigami told us fake?_

_... does this mean Shinigami lied to us?_

Soul shook his head vigorously as he walked down the halls of DWMA and out the front entrance to the school, facing the setting sun. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grunted. _Why am I even thinking about this. Obviously that little red asshole was just trying to mess with my head. Shinigami would never lie to us... He wouldn't. _

* * *

_A/N: hi peopless. Okay so I was gonna make the secret that Shinigami was really the Kishin and the kishin was a human who... idk was there or something along those lines but I was like nahh then I'd have to go back and revise so no thank yuu lol. But shocking right? I didn't even expect to make Shinigami lie like that. It makes me a little uncomfortable because Shinigami is like one of my favorite characters but I don't know. For this story ill make an exception. Till next time. Chee ^.^_


	11. Chapter 11

it's been a week which has been a really long and stressful week. still stressing about algebrr. i swear, who discovered all this math formulas and shit? -_-

oh well. here's chapter 11 xP xD enjoyy

and there's another lime...ish thing. yeah a lime. it just kind of came to me as i was writing it.

Disclaimer: I donut own soul eater

* * *

Chapter 11

Asura opened his eyes. Today... Today was the day he would be taking Maka to Death City and hopefully make a life there with him. Smiling at the thought, he turned his head to the left where Maka lay sleeping in the fetal position, facing him. She looked so peaceful and happy that he hated to wake her up but... well he _had _promised hadn't he?

He laid his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Makaa..." his voice rumbled. Maka turned away from him, shooing his hand away. He chuckled and tried again, this time shaking a little harder.

"Makaaaa..." his voice drawled.

"Ugghhnnn... five more minutes or i'll..." her threat was lost on him as she trailed off from there. Asura was pretty sure he had heard her say 'Maka-chop' or maybe it was something else? He grimaced. _I should probably wake her up in a different way... _and Asura grinned devilishly as a thought popped into his mind.

Asura quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, filling up the bathtub with warm water. When it was filled to the brim, he shut off the running water and walked back to the bed, this time standing by a sleeping oblivious Maka.

He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style in one big sweep (with not much complaints from Maka) and once by the bathtub, dumped her in.

Maka promptly screamed in panic, flailing about like a madman until she realized that she was actually in a bathtub with a hysterically laughing Asura on the floor. His mocking laugh echoed in the bathroom and Maka stood up slowly, eyes behind her bangs. Asura stopped laughing immediately. He could practically _feel _the glare that was definitely directed his way.

Then she smiled at him... a little too enthusiastically.

"Uhh... Maka?" Asura laughed uneasily.

"Yes Asura-_kun_?" still smiling.

"Y-your smiling."

"Haha! Oh Asura?"

"Y-yes?"

Her smile was still there. "If I'm taking a bath..." she said sweetly. "You're jumping in with me." she growled.

Okay now he was scared. Something inside him screamed _Run bitch run! _and he was about to do just that when Maka's hand snatched his arm and pulled him in. She could only do it because of his initial shock and her irritation at being woken up this way.

Asura fell in with a splash, needless to say the tub was tremendously huge, rivaling that of a mini swimming pool.

Maka started laughing her ass off when she felt a hand around her ankle. She squeaked in surprise as he slightly tugged, causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto the side of the tub. The hand loosened and out splashed Asura, hovering over her with a playful smirk on his face.

"A-as-asura?" Maka stuttered out and blushed at the way his eyes had suddenly glazed over. He wasn't even looking at her. She followed his gaze down to her... chest?

Looking more closely, she realized you could see her nipples perk through the shirt she had worn to sleep. She hadn't considered putting on a bra because... well let's face it she was flat chested and it's not like she was gonna get turned on when she was sleeping. Please she wasn't that horny.

Maka eeped and Maka-chopped him on the head. "ASURA! YOU PERVERT!"

Asura scrunched his face together as his hands held his head which was aching horribly. "I swear to shinigami, we need to burn every book in the world if _anybody _of the human race is to survive.

Maka scowled and stood up but Asura pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." he nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck. Maka melted into the embrace and sighed with content.

Asura started licking her and nipping her pulse point and Maka couldn't help but let out a groan. "Sh-shouldn't we be-" her breath hitched when his hand leisurely made its way up her abdomen and on her breast.

Asura smirked. "Hmm?"

"Sh-shower..." was all she could say. Then a thought came to her, surprising as that may be. She gently pulled away, albeit it was hard but she managed. She straddled him and he looked up at her in confusion. Putting her hand on his chest, she made random shapes, not quite looking him in the eye. They were sitting on the steps that led out to the pool, only their legs in the water. "Last time we did... this... I kinda felt a little guilty because I was the only one receiving pleasure.." she trailed off, a red creeping up her neck and pasting itself on her cheeks. "I wanna... pleasure you..." her voice trailed off faintly.

Asura stared at her with a dumbfound expression. He snapped out of it when her hand trailed down his shirtless chest with a light feathery touch. He shuddered at that. She stopped right above his pants waistband and trailed back off.

Maka started feeling a bump right where her nether regions were and although she blushed a deeper shade of red, she ground into his erection. That elicited a moan from the both of them. She continually ground into him and leaning down, sucked on his neck, biting it hard but not enough to draw blood.

Asura growled in pleasure as his hips moved in time with hers. Her kisses made a sloppy path down his neck, along his collarbone, to his nipples and she licked it shyly. His hands had somehow made its way to her hair and it gripped a handful. She nipped it, sucked it and when she was finished, gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Asura's breathing was really starting to get shallower as Maka again started kissing her way down, moving her body down as well, until she reached the edge of his jeans. Her hands opened the button and unzipped the zip. She could see his length through the boxers he wore and it was obvious he was big.

"Maka..." Asura breathed huskily, eyes closed. This gave her the courage she kinda needed and she placed a hand on his hardness, moving up and she could hear Asura was making irregular pants. _Nice to know I have this effect on him. _she smiled at that thought.

Her hand pulled the boxers and his member sprung free. 9 inches stood up and she could see some fluid coming out from the top. Maka stared, fascinated and hesitantly wrapped her hand around the base. Asura twitched in pleasure, and moaned.

Maka started pumping it and as more pre-cum flowed out of the tip, she had the sudden urge to lick it all up and that was what she did. Asura's hands made its way to her ash blonde hair and he had to struggle to not cum right then and there. Her mouth covered the head of his member and she slowly sucked him in as far as she could go which was pretty far, considering and what she couldn't fit in her mouth, was left to her hand. Bobbing her head up and down she suckled him and used her tongue to massage it.

He was close now and she could feel it. She sped up, humming in her throat. It was too much for him and Asura thrust into her mouth, pushing her head down and came.

Maka tasted his semen and almost spit it out in shock but she swallowed it and drew back. _He tastes kind of salty but... it also kind of tastes like him._

Asura looked down at his Maka as expressions of curiosity played on her face. He chuckled which drew her out of her stupor but not before seeing her swallow something. He stared at her in awe. He lifted her onto his lap and snuggled her. "You're amazing." he said. Then he scrunched his brows in confusion. "Wait. Why are you so good at that? Did you do this before?" he growled at that thought.

Maka laughed. "No..." then she trailed off, blushing profusely.

"Then tell me why you're so good. No newbie should be this good." he prodded her.

Maka turned away. "I... Hey wait a minute, how would you know whether a newbie should be good at this?"

Asura's jaw dropped. He'd said that before thinking and just started kissing her temple.

"Oh no you don't." Maka snapped and pulled away. She rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel over herself. "And if you must know," her nose was turned up in the air. "I've read about the human anatomy and..." at this she blushed. "I was curious one day so... I ... kind of read... stuff.. about sex?"

Asura laughed in relief. "So i guess you're not such a prude after all." he started stripping off his pants and boxers and roughly threw it in a corner. Maka glared at him.

"Hmph." she stalked out, leaving Asura to shower off the mess they'd made and wrap a towel around his lower self. He walked out of the bathroom and into the room. Maka was lounging on the bed, already in her Spartoi uniform. She seemed to be lost in thought.

He walked on over to her and smiled at her startled gaze. "Are you excited to be going home soon?"

Maka bit her lip. "A little nervous. Butterflies and excitement. You know the usual," but her brows were scrunched together.

"But?" Asura asked as he pulled her onto his lap and started stroking her hair.

Maka sighed at the comfort. "There's something else. It's... unsettling." she shivered. "I feel like something is going to happen. Something bad." she whispered.

He noticed she was trying to hold back tears. _It must be bad if just thinking about it is making her want to cry. _He looked thoughtfully down at the fragile girl he held in his arms. _I don't blame her though... I feel something too..._

He started rocking her back and forth, unconsciously tightening his grip around her. "We're going to Death City. We'll be in your city, among your friends. Shinigami himself told us that he would talk to everyone around about us. What could go wrong?" he took up humming and Maka snuggled in deeper, cherishing this moment before going back to Death City.

_He's right. What could go wrong?_

* * *

Everyone was in position. Shinigami was in the Death Room, looking out through his mirror. He nodded his satisfaction. Dawn should be breaking any moment soon. Spirit was back in town, not being allowed to do anything because knowing him, he'd screw up any chance they had of capturing Asura if his daughter was involved.

He waited and waited, training his mirror to sight in on two black figures that were coming up. "They're coming," he whispered to the mirror. The other images surrounding the one of the figures were that of the Spartoi. Everyone nodded.

_I'm sorry Maka but I'm not doing anything wrong. For the sake of the world, madness can _not _continue. Order needs to be brought back, madness must be reigned in... restrained, in this case, killed. _Shinigami sighed, deep and heavy. _We'll get you back into your right state of mind. __  
_

* * *

Soul was arguing with the little red demon in the Black Room.

_Don't be such a selfish brat!. _hissed the demon.

_'Oh come on. What's a measly story cost nowadays. Just a dollar! My sanity is so not worth what you offer.'_

_You have to give me your sanity._

_'No. You didn't even tell me that Maka was gonna be brainwashed.'_

The demon laughed at that, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. _Whoo! HAHA! Soul you sure give a good laugh I swear._

Soul stared at him as if he'd just lost his mind. Ironically, he _had _lost his mind. '_What?'_

The demon wiped away tears. _I never said that she_ was_ brainwashed. I only told you the way that she _could _be brainwashed. Duh._

Soul stared at him in confusion. '_What?'_ he said dumbly once again.

The demon snorted and walked over to the red lounge. _Maka isn't brainwashed. She's actually quite in her right state of mind._

_'How do you even know this?' _The demon sighed, muttering on about how much more stupid the generations are getting.

_I'm madness. _The demon rolled his eyes at Soul's blank expression. _You know that crap about God and the holy trinity that people waayyy back then were spouting. The Father, the son and the holy spirit._

Soul nodded his head slowly. He'd read something about that in a book somewhere. Sometime before the 43rd century, there were many people a part of a religion called Christianity that believed in a higher entity called God that governed things both in a paradise called heaven where something called angels resided and earth where they dwelled. Honestly, Soul didn't believe it at first. What kind of a ridiculous notion did people back then get? Everyone knows that there is not just one God and there was nothing called a heaven. Common knowledge.

_Well, I'm technically the holy spirit. I reside in everyone's minds, I know what they think, what they feel, what they eat, who they like, who they marry, their faults and insecurities. I'm like a spirit. I only have a form so you can actually see who you're talking to. Be grateful brat, I don't do that for everyone. _He snorted. _Anyways, so I'm the holy spirit and Asura is the Son. He's madness incarnate. He's the physical form of madness, the manifestation of madness. He was basically birthed from the madness in the air and the madness within him. So think of me as his mother. Of course the Father is the madness in the air. It's a natural force, a natural thing. You know, I should really get paid for this. I don't even know why I bother with you._

Honestly, Soul didn't either. That was more he got than what he would've expected. _'So... Maka..'_

_She isn't brainwashed, ya twit. Weren't you even listening?_

Soul sighed in relief... _'Wait, then why is she saying she loves him then?'_

_She's not sayin it... now shut up I hate that lovey dovey shit. Gives me a headache._

_'Then tell me the story. I'm in the mood for a story.'_

_No._

Soul glared. _'It's been driving me crazy (no pun intended) thinking about what you claim is so important! Give me a hint at least._

The demon pondered. _I'll tell you half the story if you give me half your brain.__  
_

_'... half my brain? What are you gonna do eat it?'_

The demon resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. _No you idiot I want control for half your brain._

Soul almost refused immediately but then thought about it. One side controls your conscious side and the other, your unconscious. He really wanted to say no but this was driving him crazy. Not only that, his gut kind of made him think that this would actually hold some importance and... well after all, didn't Shinigami say to trust your own instincts?_ I think I can handle being around him at night... or in my mind... or controlling my dreams... damn i hope I don't regret this._

_'Only my unconscious side.' _he finally decided.

The devil grinned.

_Once upon a time..._

* * *

A/N: This chapter was just getting to be waaaayyyy too damn long xD and i surprised myself once again. I was gonna input what the 'real' story behind the first kishin but i'll just type it all out in the next chapter. Chee.


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! i am SO sorry that it's been taking me soooooo long! I've just been soo busy with school and home issues T_T i had no time to myself. I also had a writer's block and I've been beta-reading and... ._. anyways this is what you guys have been waiting forrr. ^-^"

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

* * *

Chapter 12

_Once upon a time, Shinigami had the eight powerful warriors. The Kishin was one of them. As you may know he was scared of everything. Even his weapon and that's why he ate it. Well, that part isn't true. He was scared of everything, yes, but he had good reason. He was scared of the possibility of being alone, of everyone dying and that somehow it would be his fault. He was scared of the events that would lead up to it and so he tried everything he could to stop anything from happening._

_Now, Asura was a good man with a good heart. He thought of the good of everyone. That also meant the good of the world which eventually led him to eat the souls of humans against the order of Shinigami. Shinigami saw that unless a human committed a grave act then all was well. Asura saw otherwise. He saw that unless the humans who took things for granted were stopped, then the world would just be headed toward the end and order would crumble then chaos would pursue._

_Now see, when Asura ate a tainted soul - one that was not quite a kishin egg yet one that was starting to stray from the path - he absorbed their taint as well. The darkness in the human soul went straight to his soul and he started to lose his grip on sanity and relish madness. He fought it though. I have to admit he fought very well for a human but no one will be able to resist insanity once it's within them._

_His weapon was thought to be one of his... er... close friends for lack of a better term. Asura was scared of everything but the weapon would have none of it and stayed with him. He had what I guess you could call a bond with his weapon. What Asura didn't know was his weapon had been a spy for Shinigami and when Asura found out, this betrayal cut so deep that in his moment of madness, he had swallowed his weapon whole._

The demon started humming a jazzy tune and danced with an invisible partner.

Soul rolled his eyes. _'...And? What happened?'_

The demon stopped mid swing and turned toward Soul. _Half the story for half control. If you want the whole story, give me your body. _he grinned maliciously.

This time Soul really thought about it. Would it be so bad? In this version of the story, it still made sense. Shinigami could very well be hiding what he truly is, after all what _was _behind that mask? Asura might be the scorned hero, where no one knows of his bravery.

But the other version could be true as well... Shinigami could really be thinking about everyone's well being and Asura could be the cunning, deceiving bad guy. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose. _'How do I even know you're telling the truth?' _he stared at the demon in a calculating manner. _'What've you done to warrant my trust?'_

The demon plopped on the red couch and seemed to consider this. _I think the question is, what have I done to warrant your distrust?_

Soul stared at him in disbelief. _'Are you _seriously _asking me that?'_

The demon started swinging his foot to a silent beat. _Yep. Ask yourself. I mean, yes I tried to take over your body but why is that a bad thing?_

Soul moved to answer but stopped. Why _was _that a bad thing? _'Because... this is _my _body. And _my _mind. You can't just take what's mine.'_

_Ah but wouldn't that just be swell? Tell me Soul is it hard when you're conscious? Stressful? Dangerous?_

_'Yes but-'_

_And when you see Maka laugh and smile with another man, do you feel that little stab in your heart?'_

_'How'd you-'_

_And aren't you tired of not knowing? Not knowing who Shinigami could really be or not knowing who you can even trust._

_'It is but-'_

_And aren't you burdened with having to protect everyone all the damn time? Including Maka?_

_'She's not a burden!'_

The demon smirked. _Mhmm but?_

Soul paused, not knowing what to say. _'But...'_

The demon cupped a hand around his ear. _I'm listening._

Soul scrunched his brows together in confusion But what? Why would it be so bad? It would be like sleeping. No worries... Right? So why the hesitation?

The demon hopped off the lounge and started walking away into the darkness, his voice echoing. _Consider my offer, Evans. I'll be here 24/7. _He cackled, leaving Soul in the Black Room.

_'Would it be so bad?'_

* * *

Maka was giddy with excitement. Asura was walking beside her, smiling at her contagious behavior. They could see the outline of Death City on the horizon and they were both excited at the thought of 'home'.

As they got closer to the city gates, they could both see Stein leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette - or a hundred.

Maka grinned widely and skipped to her teacher. "STEIN SENSEII! I missed you!"

He smiled and blew smoke into her face. She coughed and waved it away. "I don't know why I missed you but I did. Isn't smoking a bunch of cigarettes at the same time bad for you?"

Stein cocked an eyebrow and cranked the screw in his head. "Takes my mind off of the madness." he huffed. "Especially since he's here." he nodded in Asura's direction.

Maka smiled and waved Asura over. "Come on Asura they won't bite."

Asura rolled his eyes and stalked over. "I could use Soul Protect. Would that make it better?"

Stein kept cranking the screw and he shook his head. "Yes. Thank you. Madness is heavy in the air but if the source comes straight to me... well without my cigarettes, let's just say you guys would be in pieces, tacked to my bedroom wall."

Maka grimaced. "Still heavy on the dissection aren't you?"

Asura laughed and stuck his hand out. "Asura. Of course you knew that but I'd like to make a formal introduction. Last time we met wasn't exactly the time for pleasantries."

Stein chuckled and stopped cranking his screw. He shook Asura's outstretched hand and said, "Stein. Franken Stein but just call me Stein." he grinned. "Follow me in. Everyone's waiting for you." he turned to enter the gates and waved them in. Maka and Asura followed.

Maka took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sound of people yelling out their products for the day, encouraging buyers to get a bargain. The sound of people training with their partners somewhere on the training ground. The sound of shoes on cobblestone and the sun heaving its way across the sky. The smell of delicious cooking and sweat. The smell of dirt and grime. The small trace of fresh air here and there. The feel of the sun beating down its harsh light, her skin warming, nearly burning... this was home. _T__his _was where she belonged.

She peeked over at Asura who was looking around with curious eyes and wonder on his face. She laughed and Asura looked at her in confusion. "Did I do something funny?"

Maka shook her head. "You just look so... amazed. Like a child seeing a tiger for the first time."

He smiled wistfully. "Yes, well. This would be the first time I come to a city without everyone trying to kill me."

She moved closer and intertwined their fingers together. "Of course. Not as long as I'm her, no one will lay a finger on you... well except me." she grinned.

Asura rolled his eyes. "Yes yes dear. You are the only one for me."

They walked hand in hand and followed Stein until he stopped in front of the school. He turned towards them and his eyes lingered only a second on their hands before he tilted his head toward the school. "Everyone is waiting." _Waiting to put the plan in action._ Stein quietly thought to himself. "Just go in."

Maka looked slightly confused but shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Thanks Stein!"

"Yes. Thank you." Asura chirped.

Stein nodded his head in acknowledgement but said nothing more. He watched them ascend the steps and walk into the school.

The plan was set into motion.

* * *

Maka took a deep breath. As she got closer, that foreboding feeling had been getting stronger and stronger until she couldn't help but fidget every once in a while.

Asura noticed this and snagged a kiss from her. "Calm down Maka. It'll be alright."

Maka shook her head. "I don't feel alright. I feel a little jumpy." she took another deep breath and looked up at him. "Maybe we shou-"

"MAKA-CHAN!" a voice interrupted.

Maka looked in the direction of the voice and brightened. "TSUBAKI-CHAN!" The girls ran toward each other and hugged tightly almost as if were one to let go, the other would disappear. They stayed like that until Asura uncomfortably cleared his voice.

Maka sprung back in embarrassment and Tsubaki looked up at Asura with an unreadable expression. "Asura."

"Tsubaki-san."

She looked at him and he looked back. Maka laughed nervously. "Ha. Haha. Tsubaki-chan... Um. So. Where is everyone?"

Tsubaki looked toward Maka and shaped her mouth to an 'o' as if just remembering something important. "Oh you'll see them soon. I wanted you for myself for a little bit so that's what I told Shinigami and... well you're looking at the person you'll be spending time with for the rest of the day." she beamed proudly at herself.

Maka shifted her weight. "But what about Asura?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Oh he'll be fine. He's a big boy." she started tugging her arm in the opposite direction of the Kishin. "And you, go to the Death Room." she addressed him. "Three right turns down the hall, one left just around the corner. Big door can't miss it. Bye!"

"Ah Asura!" Maka started struggling halfheartedly.

Asura beamed and started shooing her away. "I got this. Go have fun, Maka." he nodded his reassurance and started down the hall.

Maka scrunched her brows together in worry. The feeling was getting worse and it took all her willpower not to fling Tsubaki away and dash down to Asura if only to be with him and make sure he's safe.

"Maka... Are you okay? You look... worried."

Maka gave the girl her most excited face. "Of course not. I'll be spending the day with you. I'm so excited!" she flashed her a grin and Tsubaki nodded in approval, leading the way.

Maka looked back and almost started crying again. Taking a calming breath she shook her head. _No! Nothing will be wrong. Nothing could go wrong._ She skipped down the steps. _Nothing will go wrong... so why... is this feeling... tearing me apart?_

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy i finished at least another chapter... now to study T_T I might not update as much as before since report cards are coming up but I"LL TRY MY BEST!


	13. Chapter 13

so i'm a little sketchy on the ending but i have an idea on how i'm gonna do it... i think you guys will be surprised ._. x) ha. sorry it's taken me so long to update this chapter '_' i had a really serious writers block i had no idea how to continue the story! lol but its up now.

As for the reviews:

NoaTheYaoiVampire - yes i know i feel kinda sad and... T_T just torrents of tears falling down my cheeks xD

Dawn Julien-Garmadon - lm-effin-ao haha i laughed so hard after i read your review xD

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - i love your reviews. lol ur reactions to the scenes r so hilarious. i honest to god look forward to them sometimes.

Kalulu77 - that review made me laugh the hardest. i couldn't breathe... u almost killed me -_- lmao.

anyone else that i missed, just thank you for the support x) u know for my first fanfic i can't believe u guys think i'm doing so well.

disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

* * *

Chapter 13

Asura stalked down the alien halls of DWMA. Following Tsubaki's directions, he soon came upon a door that was, as she said, hard to miss. He put his hand on the knob and hesitated. If it were a year ago, he would definitely have not risked coming to meet his enemy only for the sake of a girl. He would've scoffed at it, if only to keep the fear hidden. The fear that someone would have that much influence on him. Now that there _was _a girl that had that much influence on him, he had to admit... it felt nice. It felt nice to be scolded once in a while and to kiss and be kissed in return. To love and hopefully be love in return. To laugh and play and... _depend_ on a partner... It felt... nice.

Asura smiled thoughtfully as he pictured Maka. Her ash blonde hair tied into pig tails and the green eyes that he loved so much filled to the brim with fiery determination. It gave him courage to turn the knob and open it. He chuckled slightly. Courage. What an odd thing to have for someone like him.

He stepped in and started walking through the guillotine-like arches. _Something I imagine Death would do. _As he kept walking, that nagging in his gut grew and he fought the urge to turn around, hunt Maka down and snuggle her forever. He took a calming breath.

Asura walked on until he came upon a raised circular platform. On it were a wide circle of Maka's friends. Death was right in front of his mirror.

"Asura! Nice to meet you on such pleasant terms for a change eh?" Death waved frantically and Asura rolled his eyes. So different from the Death that he knew.

He stole a glance to Soul. His eyes were blank so that must mean... _he's in the Black Room again?_

"I suppose." Asura trailed off, keeping Soul in his peripheral vision. _What's the damn devil talking to Soul about?_

Kidd was beside his father and had his stoic expression on. He gestured Asura to come into the middle of the circle. Asura stiffened and Kidd rolled his eyes. "At least greet my father."

Asura took step by step to the middle of the circle and he came face-to-face with Death. Death chuckled. "So you and Maka. Everything would change if Death City were to find that the cause of all this chaos is in a relationship no less with one of my best meisters."

Asura could feel his eyes studying him. "Would? Not will?"

Death shrugged. "Well now we all know you brainwashed Maka somehow which, i must add, is quite an impressing feat. She's always been very calculating you see."

Asura stared in shock, quite dumbfounded. His stomach was now twisting into knots, he wanted to throw up. "Wh- wha- wait... Shiniga-"

"You are a Kishin." Death said in his low voice. "You know what that means if we want to maintain order and peace."

He started shaking his head. "No we had an agreement."

"Yes we agreed you both would move back but I believe you didn't specify much. You will be kept in the dungeon until we know of a proper way to dispose of you without the trouble of Maka or anyone that would meddle." Death clapped his hand and returned his voice to a high pitched playful one although now it seemed a bit sinister. "Kim, Jackie? Chain him." Death entered the mirror and disappeared.

Asura took a step back. "M-Maka..." suddenly a bright light surrounded him and he was held down by magic induced chains that hadn't been there before. In his panic to get back to Maka he didn't see the syringe going his way, aimed for his neck. "MAKA!"

He felt a slight sting and tried to ward whatever it was off but he could now feel the effects of the injection and he became dizzy. He started swaying and dropped to one knee. _Wait._ he tried to yell. _Maka..._ he could feel himself falling as darkness edged his vision. _Maka..._

* * *

Maka had been chatting happily, sipping at a cup of coffee in a lovely cafe near the square with Tsubaki. Just like any other day... except now she felt a sudden surge of nauseousness. "Tsubaki-chan?" she interrupted the happy weapon. "I don't... Something's wrong." she clutched her stomach.

Tsubaki was suddenly by her side. "Are you okay?" she asked with a look of concern. "Maybe we should take you back home."

Maka shook her head. "No. I want to see Asura." her hands were now shaking. "Something... something's not right." she could feel tears pricking her eyes, threatening to spill. "Something happened to Asura."

Tsubaki chuckled. "Oh Maka-chan. You're overreacting. Do you honestly think that when he's with your own friends and family, he will be hurt among them?" Maka took deep breaths so she wouldn't hyperventilate. "Silly Maka." Tsubaki walked back to her seat and resumed her chatter.

Maka tried to listen and even at times she gave her input as well, nodding in all the right places. _She's right. Maybe it's the madness. I still have it in my soul. I have to ask Marie-sensei to purge it..._ She laughed at what Tsubaki had said animatedly. _Or it could be that this is the first time we've been apart. _She subtly shook her head. _Tsubaki is right. Silly me. Worrying for nothing._

* * *

Death was in the mirror, thinking. _He's immortal. Or he seems to be._ He thought about the last time he stopped Asura. _That was the only way at the time. There was no time to look for an alternative._

"Is there something that you need, Stein?" Death asked without turning.

Stein raised an eyesbrow, his hands in his lab coat pockets. "How are we to dispose of Asura? It's better to do it as soon as possible." he nervously cranked his screw. "He's getting to me." he tried to stop the crazy grin from forming on his face. "I won't be able to... suppress the madness..." he giggled. "Much longer."

Death turned to him. "Are you having the need to dissect once again?"

Stein bit his cigarettes and a couple of them fell to the ground. "It's getting worse."

Death shook his head. "I can't think of any one method that would be effective for his disposal."

"What about his soul?" Stein breathed in deeply, concentrating with effort on the very slight burn of the nicotine in his throat. It might've been small but it was something. _Death's face. I want to cut his mask off and see what's under it, or maybe I should meld the mask into-_ He took an even bigger breath and coughed for a second before speaking.

"Every living thing has a soul, evil or not." he took another moment to crank his screw. The voices in his head were getting irritating and far far too tempting. "It's the core of your existence, and without it you're nothing. As for taking it out, we can use one of two ways." he held up a fist and lifted his forefinger. "One, there's a procedure for it, very precise. If not done correctly, you will only either extract a small portion of the soul or glue the soul permanently to the body - its host. Once it's extracted, the soul can be used however which way it wants." He lifted a second finger. "Or two, we could cut it out of him. I much prefer the latter." he had a gleam in his eye. "I've been using scalpels for too long, maybe it's time to experiment cutting open flesh with another instrument. We'll have to rip the soul out of him for this one and once we do, it'll disappear, not even going into the afterlife."

Death stared at him in concern. "Stein, we won't be doing the second option. That will only increase your bloodlust." He shook his head. "Stein you're under house arrest until the matter with Asura is dealt with. Your sanity at the current moment is questionable."

It took Stein all his willpower not to lash out at him and nodded. "That..." his breathing became haggard. "That would be best." He turned to leave. "There are two people who would be able to perform this procedure. At least two that I know of and one of them is me. Seeing how I am unavailable," he gritted his teeth and cranked his screw desperately. "you should ask the other person. You know her well."_  
_

Death scrutinized him. "Who is it?"

"Medusa."

"She's dead." he cried in outrage.

Stein stopped just as he was about to exit. "No," he laughed, a crazed look in his eyes. "She's very much alive." and with that he walked out of the mirror.

Death sighed wearily. "I'm going to have to call a meeting." he poked his head out and called for Sid.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama?" Sid asked, the ever loyal zombie, awaiting his order.

"Call all Spartoi together. They are to come to this room immediately. Everyone except for Tsubaki and Maka." Death watched the zombie nod and disappear into the ground.

"This is going to be a long debate." he sighed again. "Sometimes I forget why I became the Shinigami in the first place." he leaned against a wall, slumping to the floor. "That's right." he said to no one in particular after a moment of thinking. "To survive."

* * *

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Black Star punched the floor. "CHOOSE THE SECOND DAMN OPTION. THAT BASTARD DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST!"

Kim nodded. "It's true. Why go through such a precarious and tedious procedure and even the procedure itself needs to be done by either an insane doctor or an insane witch. The second would be much more efficient."

Death shook his head. "The second option does sound much more better." he agreed. "But that won't be possible." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Well all except Soul, his face still held that blank look. "His soul is madness incarnate. I need it for something. Something important." he elaborated.

Everyone waited for him to clarify what that important something was but he said nothing more on the subject. Kidd eyed his father warily. _It's like he's much more desperate to get rid of madness this time. Why?_

Kilik sighed. "If choice number 1 is all we have then what good is it? Stein is insane. If it's such an important procedure where one tiny slip of the hand would bind his soul to the body then we can't use him. He would lose his mind and I'm not exactly sure we would get him back."

Thunder nodded nervously almost timidly. "Medusa's no better." she said softly. She squirmed under everyone's shocked gaze. This was the first she's ever spoken especially so seriously.

Fire stood beside his sister boldly although shy as well. "She will use Asura's power to his advantage." he nodded.

Everyone started arguing after overcoming the shock of Fire and Thunder's vocal concerns.

Death could barely make out a word anymore. Inwardly, he sighed and eyes Soul who remained passive. _Soul has been in the Black Room for far too long. There must be something going on in there that requires him to stay. _He huffed and as he concentrated, a door came to view. He entered it._  
_

_Ah, Shinigami, what an inconvenient time you've chosen to visit!_ the devil exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

_'Why is Soul in the Black Room? It's been days.'_ he eyed the devil. _'What are you telling him?'_

The devil laughed and put on jazz music. _Oh don't worry your secret isn't out... yet._ He grinned maliciously as Shinigami gave him a sharp glare.

_'You are not to tell him.'_

_Or what? _The devil danced to the sway of the music. _He has a young body to offer, one fitting enough for me to possess. He will grow into power soon I suppose. _he trailed off thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow. _I remember when you were younger. You do too don't you?_ he gave a twirl and stopped, pointing at the irritated Shinigami. _You weren't Shinigami back then. In fact, your name, as I recall was-_

_'Never. Speak of my past. Ever.' _he spoke coldly and flew the door open. The devil's mocking laughter rang in his head.

_Oh don't you think you've been running for far too long? Hiding behind that mask, what a cowardly thin-_ Death became aware of his surroundings again. That bastard devil sure knew how to hit a soft spot.

This was getting to be a tricky and dangerous game. It won't matter if he'd have to call upon Medusa. He needed that soul as soon as possible. "Quiet." he said in a low voice, not quite yelling. Everyone stopped talking to hear what their leader had to say.

"We will find Medusa and have her perform the procedure. This must be done as soon as possible." he stared everyone down, leaving no room for discussion.

Death turned and reentered the mirror. He took his mask off and stared at it for a long time, the devil's voice ringing in his head once more. _Running for far too long... hi__ding behind that mask... cowardly... _He grit his teeth and loosened his grip on the mask. _You can't lose control. Not now._ He exhaled and put the mask back on again, focusing on the task at hand. "I need to find Medusa."

* * *

A/N: sooo lonng but i felt that this chapter set the next scene... mann... i'm gonna cry when this one scene comes... cuz... damn i hate it when i cnt give out spoiler lol but you guys will find out soon enough x) hope you liked the chapter. I'll update as soon as i can.


End file.
